Gem Warriors 2
by Ascot no miko
Summary: The beginning of the second saga... the GWs get their mission assignment... a bit dark. ^^ Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  


**Gem Warriors 2 -- #1: Thinking of Tomorrow**  
  


  
Hey, Kyra-chan, CATCH! a voice shouted, and Kyra jerked as a soccer ball hit her smack in the head. She had been daydreaming on a ledge by the fountain, and the hit in the head made her go off-balance. Tumbling of her seat on the ledge, Kyra fell head-first into the fountain.  
  
After she hit the water, and became soaked, Kyra stood up and instantly glared at the assailant- Jason. You are _so_ going to get it, Jay-kun. Kyra said, in a deathly quiet voice, her eyes narrowed. Jason laughed, and began to run as Kyra chased him. JAY-KUN NO BAKA! Get back here!  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow, watching Kyra chased Jason, and finally catch him and plow him into the ground. Isn't Jay-kun supposed to annoy _me_? she asked Laura, who was standing beside her. Andri also looked up as the dark-haired girl said this, and both girls shrugged.  
  
I told Jason to lay off of you. Derek said, coming up to the group of girls. I mean, he has four girls to annoy, why bother just settling for one? Not to mention the fact that Kyra's been totally spacey lately... I wonder what she's always thinking about all the time? Derek mused.  
  
Mari grinned evilly. I believe you mean, _who_ she's always thinking about! All the girls began to laugh, but Derek simply looked confused. Raising an eyebrow at Derek, Maria continued. Oh, come _on_, Derek! When a girl daydreams like that, it obviously means that she likes someone!  
  
But Jason and I are the only guys here... Derek said, And, by the way that Kyra's pounding Jason into the dust over there, I highly doubt that she likes him like that.  
  
Maria grinned. Hmm.... I wonder who the lucky guy must _be_, then? Maria smirked, and the girls all laughed again (although Andri wasn't really _laughing_... more like, pretending to be amused). Derek looked confused for a second, and then what they were saying got to him, and he gave them an incredulous look.  
  
I do _not_ like Derek that way, Maria. a voice said, and they all turned to see Kyra standing there with her hair messed up, and a moaning in pain Jason in the back round. Kyra rolled her eyes, saying, I don't like Jason like that either, as you all can see, so just give it up, okay?  
  
Well, who do you like? Maria said, raising her hands in a what' position. I mean, those are the only guys I know. Then, another thought struck her, and Maria said, Do you like a girl?  
  
Kyra sighed. No, I don't like a girl, I don't like a guy, I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! Then, realizing how that sounded, Kyra said, Well, not in _that_ way, you know... come on, just lay off it... When everyone just gave her weird looks, Kyra sweatdropped and said, Ja ne, then, okay minna?  
  
Ja ne. They all replied, and Maria smirked at the other's, silently saying She _does_ like someone, I know it.' Then the group looked as Kyra walked into the home that each of them lived in, and in unison, they all shrugged.  
  
Kyra, of course, had walked into the shelter, deep in thought again. Ever since she had be reborn (not that anyone else knew that), Kyra had constantly been comparing life in that timeline to life in this one. It was roughly the same, but of course, there was one big difference.  
  
In this timeline, Koushiro wasn't a Gem Warrior.  
  
It made Kyra mad, but what was she supposed to do? Oh, yeah, that's right.' Kyra thought, If I bring him back here, that risks the chance of the timelines collapsing again!' Koushiro couldn't find out he was a Gem Warrior until after he was a proclaimed Digidestined, and even then, it would be better if he didn't.  
  
Koushiro's better off this way, anyway.' Kyra thought, shrugging to herself. As she walked, she instantly turned into her room, which had lately become her sanctuary... it made Kyra upset, to always be in her room, but there was no where else to go... except... instantly, Kyra ran outside through the back door, heading for the trees.  
  
Koushiro's stream!' Kyra thought as she walked to the long-forgotten place. I can't believe I forgot about it.' Kyra trudged deeper into the forest, looking for the stream. Soon enough, she heard the sound of rushing water, and the auburn-haired girl walked through the trees to see the small stream.  
  
I found it... Kyra muttered to herself, sitting down at the same spot that Koushiro had when he was here- in another timeline, of course. Kyra shook her head, trying to stop thinking about that, and to stop pitying herself. Koushiro wasn't here anymore, and no one but her remembered him at all.  
  
The water flowed by her, and Kyra began to see the patterns in the water. Koushiro had taught her how to do that, in the timeline. It was true, too. If you watched the water long enough, patterns would show themselves to you. No matter what those patterns might be, they were still there.  
  
Maybe Maria was right, in a way.' Kyra thought. I am thinking of a guy, but really... I'm just thinking. Hopefully, the timeline is completely fixed now...' Kyra sighed, and wrapped her arms around her knees as she began to get cold. I just hope that everything's all right where Koushiro is...'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Hey, Izzy, CATCH! a voice shouted, and Izzy then ducked as a soccer ball blew past his head. After making sure his laptop (which he had, sure enough, been working on) was okay, the auburn-haired boy looked up at the assailant- Tai. Tai and Matt were both playing around with the soccer ball, and now, both of them were laughing hysterically.  
  
Izzy glared at Tai. Is it really okay to try and behead a fellow Digidestined, Tai? I mean, you might need me to do something... eventually. As Izzy said this, Tai and Matt just began to laugh even harder, and Izzy sighed, sitting back down on the bench. Soccer wasn't really his sport... in fact, there really wasn't a sport for him. Izzy knew that he had played soccer for awhile with Sora and Tai, but now... well, he didn't really feel like much of a soccer player.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy felt someone sit down beside him, and he looked up to see Yolei looking down at his computer screen with interest. Um, Yolei, I'm just working on my homework. Izzy said, raising an eyebrow at the purple-haired girl's actions. Yolei looked up at grinned.  
  
I know, I was just looking at the back round! Where'd you get that? Yolei asked.  
  
Izzy looked at his back round. It was an interesting display of lightning crackling across the sky, reflecting off the window of a house. I downloaded it at this one site... why do you want to know? I mean, I can't see my screen back round as a scientific discovery to help the human race.  
  
Yolei laughed. No, no, I just wanted to download it too! I have a whole bunch of backrounds and screensavers that have something to do with nature, and I don't have that one! So, could you send it to me? Please? I want to get a lot of them, just so I can have then, you know?  
  
She reminds me so much of Mimi.' Izzy thought as he nodded to Yolei, who then ran off. Now that's just scary.' Shrugging, Izzy went back to doing his homework, ignoring Tai and Matt playing soccer in front of him. The class that he was taking was pretty easy, but the homework took a long time to do, just because there were many steps to getting it done.  
  
As Izzy finished the math homework, he sat back and thought about what had changed throughout the years to the Digidestined. It had only been three years before that the first original Digidestined had gone into the Digiworld to face the evils that had lurked there. And, at the end, they had destroyed the ultimate evil.... but Izzy wasn't too sure that they had really won.  
  
Why? Well, it had always been said that good and evil co-exist, thus, if the evil was destroyed, then the good people and digimon would also perish. So, if that was true, and the evil was destroyed... the good people should be, too. Which was precisely why Izzy didn't believe that the evil was completely gone.  
  
Also, now there were a few more Digidestined. Yolei, a spoiled but nice girl who liked computers, Davis, a soccer playing, purple haired kid who idolized Tai, and Cody, a calm and dedicated boy who was younger than the rest, and yet, more responsible. At the moment, they were facing a new enemy- The Digimon Emperor.  
  
Interesting enemy.' Izzy thought, shutting down his laptop and looking at Tai and Matt playing soccer. When we were Digidestined, we always faced evil Digimon, not humans... but I have a feeling that an evil Digimon will appear... somehow.' Izzy yawned as he thought to himself, realizing just how tired he was.  
  
Why do I get the feeling that worst is yet to come?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Amon smiled, looking down at the young Gem Warriors who were all resting in the courtyard. They all got along beautifully, even though they were so different. Kyra, a dreamer, who loved to sing, Maria, a sarcastic girl with a love for writing and drawing, Derek, a young boy who supported his friends and loved cooking, Jason, the hot-tempered boy who was a strong fighter, Andri, the seemingly emotionless girl who was constantly working on her palmtop, and Laura, a sweet-natured girl with a love for plants and gardening.  
  
They were all stupendous fighters, of course, and all knew that the mission they needed to accomplish always came first. But then there was Kyra... Amon frowned as he thought of the auburn-haired girl. The future Kyra came and told me to run and hide from Toman... she saved my life. But how did she know about it?'  
  
Amon knew that he would never know the answer to that, unless he asked her, and he knew that invading Kyra's privacy like that would be rude and somewhat cruel... besides, there wasn't any reason to ask her... yet. Besides, the young girl appeared to be living a peaceful life... bringing up the past might make her distracted.  
  
Reaching a hand out, Amon calmly rang the low sounding bell to tell the Gem Warriors that it was time for supper. I hope that they are ready for a mission.' Amon thought as he heard the sounds of the children entering the room. Because this next one is going to be a struggle.'  
  
Each of the children had piled an amount of food on their plates (Andri's being the least while Jason's was the most) and sat down in their usual spots to eat. It was then that Amon realized that one of them was missing, and that would be the child of Sapphire- Kyra.  
  
Where's Kyra? Amon voiced his thought to the rest of the teenagers. The Gem Warriors were all now fourteen, and quite abundant in the rate of growth for their age- both mentally and physically. Each of them turned to look at Amon as he asked them this question, and a couple of them shrugged.  
  
I don't know. Derek said, looking at the door that they had come through to see if Kyra was coming. She walked off a while ago... said she needed to think. I'm sure that she'll be here soon enough, once she gets hungry. I wouldn't worry about it.  
  
Amon looked at the door as well. I'm not worried, I just have something to tell all of you that I wished to do during supper. Amon frowned slightly as he said this, but then turned back to the other Gem Warriors. Oh, well, I'll tell you all now anyway... I'm sure that one of you will get the message to Kyra?  
  
Maria said through a mouthful of spaghetti. I have to talk to her anyway.  
  
All right. Amon said, smiling. I was just going to inform you of two things. One, we have a new mission approaching, and you should be prepared to leave for this new dimension tomorrow. Other than that, I have something to give each of you so that you may increase your fighting abilities.  
  
Concentrating, Amon brought up a beautiful staff that was, apparently, made of pure ruby. It had many lovely designs etched into the gem, and it appeared to be extremely strong. For instance, Amon began, This is the Ruby Staff. You use it to conduct you powers to a stronger extent.  
  
Laura stood up to take the staff, her eyes wide as she reached for the beautiful item. It's so lovely... she murmured, taking it into her hands.  
  
Concentrating again, Amon brought up the other staffs (excluding the Emerald Staff, of course), and handed them out among the remaining children. They all were basically the same, with different gems and symbols on different staffs, to signify the attacks of it's user.  
  
Now, I hope that all of you have fought enough with swords and poles to know how to work these things. Amon said, smirking. I'm sure that the use of them will come easily after you become your respected Gem Warrior. Now, as for the assignment I have for you, you'll be allying with a group of children known in their dimension as the Digidestined-  
  
The DIGIDESTINED?! an astonished voice said, coming from the door.   
Everyone turned to see a wide-eyed Kyra standing their, a look of pure horror on her face. A moment past after the auburn-haired girl said this, but Kyra then turned abruptly and ran out of the room.  
  
Everyone looked to the place where Kyra had, only seconds before, been standing. They all were a bit nervous at why the child of Sapphire had freaked out like she did, considering that Kyra was usually very calm when receiving the mission assignment. Looking up at Amon, the other teens simply shrugged.  
  
Amon began,   
  
Maria began, standing up and concentrating to get rid of her staff. Taking the Sapphire Staff from Amon, Maria stood up and walked into the kitchen, presumably to get Kyra some food. After Maria had left, Amon looked at the other children in front of him, and began to explain the mission.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
came the sound of a stick hitting wood, and Cody instantly took the item away from the tree he had aimed it at. His aim was quite good, for being a younger learner, but Cody took his Kendo training seriously, unlike some kids his age. It was important to him that he did his best.  
  
Cody was concentrating very hard on his training, but he took note that he could hear Yolei walking up to where he was. Cody had learned from his superiors that to be good at the ancient art of Kendo, he had to learn to listen more carefully than he had before he became a student.  
  
Hey, Cody! Yolei said cheerfully. How are you doing?  
  
I'm doing fine, Yolei. Cody answered calmly, continuing to train while Yolei spoke to him. Is there trouble in the Digiworld again? Because I can stop if you need me to. At those words, Cody paused his training to look up at the older, purple-haired girl that stood before him.  
  
Actually, yes. Yolei said, grinning and sweatdropping. That's why I came to get you. Apparently, the Digimon Emperor is getting out of control! I mean, he was bad before, I know, but lately he's been just... not good. I hope that you can leave to help, or does your mom want you to stay?  
  
Cody grinned. I told you I could come, didn't I? Placing his Kendo stick to the ground, Cody proceeded to follow Yolei to the computer room of their school, where the other Digidestined children were waiting. At the two children's arrival, Davis grinned and turned to Izzy.  
  
Hey, they're here now, can we go?! Davis said energetically. Boy, this is going to be fun! I hope that Veemon digivolves bigger than he ever has before! Davis pumped fists in that air as he said this, and everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
May I remind you, Davis, that this isn't a game. Izzy said calmly, booting up the computer program that would send them to the Digiworld. You all need to be prepared for anything that the self-proclaimed Digimon Emperor might throw at you. As he said this, Izzy was opening the gate to the other world, and Cody could almost see the landscape of it.  
  
Davis sighed. I know, I know already! It's just so exciting and fun to actually be going-  
  
T.K. interrupted, and Kari giggled. You _do_ realize that this is probably about your fifteenth time going to the Digiworld, right?  
  
Davis glared at T.K. Oh, you know what I mean! I just like going to have adventures and goof off, but I do know that this is serious!  
  
Izzy said simple. Holding out his digivice, the young genius said, Now, it's open, so everyone be prepare to be transported. Copying the others, Cody also held out his digivice, and prepared for a sudden lightheadedness that would inform him that he was being transported. Whenever he was being taken from the real world to the Digiworld, or vise-versa, the feeling always occurred.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Frowning, Izzy bent over the computer. What's going on? This had never failed to work before... Instantly, the auburn-haired boy began to type quickly at the keyboard, trying to figure out what caused the interference. When nothing appeared to come up, Izzy sighed and leaned back on the chair. Something's blocking the program. I can't get it to work at all... sorry, Davis, but it doesn't seem like we're going today.  
  
Davis asked, looking extremely depressed. Man, that stinks, I wanted to go and have an adventure!  
  
Tough luck. Tai said, looking at the computer. Something's wrong with it.  
  
Cody looked up at Yolei, raising an eyebrow. Well, if we can't go to the Digital World, would it be too much to ask if I could go back to my house to finish my kendo training? I was in the middle of it when Yolei informed me of the fact that we were going today.  
  
Knock yourself out. Izzy muttered, glaring at the computer screen as he tried to break through. This thing isn't cooperating at all... I can't believe it! It's never done this before... Izzy continued to type ferociously, with apparently no success, as Cody made his way out the door.  
  
I wonder why the program didn't work...' Cody thought to himself as he walked silently back to his house. Seeing how dark it was outside, the small boy briefly wished that he had asked Yolei or T.K. to come with him, but that was too much to ask of them. But Cody had a feeling that the computer fluke wasn't just a mistake.  
  
Something was going to happen, and it was going to be _soon_.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
This is so ironic that it's not even funny.' Kyra thought as she sat on the edge of her bed, knee pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Masoko... it's like the entire world just wants to torture me, that's it...' Although Kyra kept telling herself that she didn't want to go to help the Digidestined, a little voice inside her head kept saying, Yes, you do... you know you want to see Koushiro again... why are you denying it?'   
  
SHUT UP! Kyra shouted outloud to the little voice, extremely irritated.  
  
I haven't said anything yet. another voice said, and Kyra looked up to see the stunned face of Maria standing there, with what looked like a plate of food and a weird-looking staff in her hands. Is something wrong, Kyra? Because I can come back later...  
  
No, no, everything's fine. Kyra said, sighing. I've just been having a bad day.  
  
I can see that. Maria said, coming over and sitting on the chair by Kyra's desk. Holding out the plate of food, she said, Here, you better eat. It isn't good to be missing meals, you know, it could cause you to become all slow and weak and stuff.  
  
Kyra looked at the food, a plate of spaghetti with garlic bread, and realized that she wasn't hungry at all. No, thank you. Kyra muttered, placing the food on the desk. Mari glared at her, and instantly picked the food up again and gave it straight back to Kyra.  
  
You are going to eat. Now. Maria said demandingly. I am going wait here until you finish every last bite.  
  
Kyra sighed, and, realizing that she was fighting a losing battle, took a bite of spaghetti. Both girls were quiet for a while as Kyra ate, but after a few moments, Maria asked, Kyra, what's wrong? You've been acting totally weird lately, with all of these weird mood swings and stuff. What's bothering you so much?  
  
Besides the fact that I'm about to go meet my former best friend who I saw get murdered, only to come back to life because I traveled through that timestreams to save him?' Kyra thought bitterly. Out loud, of course, she said, Nothing, really. Just some natural PMS junk.  
  
This goes way beyond PMS, Kyra. You're not eating, you spend way too much time by yourself... I mean, before you could clear about two whole plates of food! Now you're having trouble eating half of a very little bit of food. Maria said, gesturing and Kyra's slowly being eaten food. I know that you're not that much of a baka to do something like starving yourself to be thin or something, but you're starting to scare us!  
  
Kyra questioned, raising an eyebrow at Maria.  
  
Yes, US. Maria said. Everyone is worrying about you, Kyra, because you're our friend! If you got sick, or died, or something...  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes. I'm not going to die, Mari-chan.  
  
You very well could! Maria said strongly, glaring at Kyra. By not eating, you could kill yourself!  
  
Looking down at the ground, Kyra didn't answer. Instead, she thought about what Maria had just told her, about her change in habits. Biting her lip, Kyra looked up. What's that thing? she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Maria looked down at the staff in her hands. This? Amon handed them out at supper. It's basically a power enhancer, one that helps you focus your powers. See, your staff is made out of Sapphire, while mine is made out of Beryl, and so forth. Handing Kyra the staff, Maria stood up to leave. Before she did, the raven-haired girl turned serious and said, But Kyra?  
  
  
  
Maria gave the auburn-haired girl a concerned look. Remember what I said. We don't like it when you act like this, and it scares us. Don't kill yourself like this. After she said that, Maria then opened the door and began to walk out. Ja ne, Kyra-chan.  
  
Ja ne, Mari-chan. Kyra responded quietly, watching Mari leave. She's right...' Kyra thought. I am acting weird. Is it because the fact that I've technically lived two lives is finally catching up to me, or what?' Kyra then concentrated, and her staff disappeared.  
  
One thing's for sure.' Kyra thought. I certainly don't _want_ to die.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YEA! The second saga has begun! Whee! *runs around and hugs her supporters: DCI, Cybra, HRW, Kate, Liaka, Grace Dragondale, and Nintai* You guys are the best! (^^; BTW, that was the Big arigatou' section. ;P)  
  
Uh... all Japanese phrases were described in the first a... hm, I might just make a big list and paste it at the end of one of these fics someday... not today, I'm too lazy to do it. ^^!  
  
Another thing I have to say: I am *completely* against calling Iori Cody'. But, well, I wanted to use the US dubs (gomen, but I don't want to write Daisuke for the rest of the saga... too long. ^^), and keeping Iori's name the same while the others changed would be just plain weird, so... *shrugs*  
  
Hmmm.... okay, let me bring you all up to speed. Kyra has now lived two lives, because she remembers being risen by both Toman and by Amon. No one else remembers any of what happened in the first saga except for Kyra, because I just want to keep it that way. ^^;  
  
Arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan.


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 2 -- #2: Do you remember me?**  
  


  
I see that you wanted to talk to me. Kyra said simply to the man in front of her. Amon simply raised an eyebrow at the auburn-haired girl, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Kyra had a emotionless expression on her face, and her blue eyes looked at Amon from behind her glasses.  
  
Amon sat up straighter. I wouldn't say that, Kyra, but yes, I have noticed at change in behavior from you. I was simply curious if you remembered what happened around, oh, eight years ago? he asked, curious. If you don't remember what I'm saying, I suppose you could leave, but--  
  
Kyra interrupted him. Eight years ago? No. Fourteen years ago, I stopped you from taking Koushiro, who would have become Emerald, from his home in Heighten View Terrace, Japan. Why did I do this? So that the timelines wouldn't collapse and kill us all. Understand?  
  
Wait a minute, Kyra, you're going to fast. Amon said, a bit taken aback at the speed and the efficiency of Kyra's words. Why are you saying fourteen' years ago? I found Koushiro, or Emerald, when he was six years old, and that would make it eight years ago, not fourteen.  
  
Kyra sighed. Remember what I said? Fourteen years ago, _I_ stopped you. See, after I stopped you, I was transported back to the time when you found me. Ever wonder why the baby Kyra didn't cry when you kidnapped her? Simple. Because I knew that it was _my_ destiny to go with you, while it was Koushiro's destiny to stay with his family.  
  
Amon fell silent. After a few moments, he said, How did you know about the timelines and Koushiro? I think I have a vague impression of what you're saying, but I want it coming from your mouth.  
  
The whole story? Kyra asked, raising an eyebrow. We have to leave for Odaiba soon, Amon-san, are you sure you want the entire story?  
  
Just give me the shortened version, Kyra. Amon said simply.  
  
All right. Kyra said quietly. In another timeline, I was brought up by Toman. He kidnapped everyone here today like you did, but he also kidnapped Koushiro, who was Emerald. Koushiro was the second Gem Warrior found, and he became my best friend. After everyone was found and ready to fight, we were sent to the Digiworld, but not to help the Digidestined. We were assisting Piedmon.  
  
Amon nodded. At the moment, the Digidestined destroyed Piedmon around three or four years ago.  
  
Kyra raised an eyebrow, and then continued with her story. We fought against the Digidestined for awhile, but none of us really trusted Piedmon. After awhile, I figured out that Koushiro was a Digidestined as well as a Gem Warrior, and we switched sides. Piedmon, of course, was angry and decided to disable both groups by taking the one person who connected them.  
  
Amon reasoned.  
  
Kyra nodded. Koushiro. Piedmon kidnapped Koushiro, hoping to win, and in   
the end, Piedmon killed him. I killed Piedmon in that timeline, and I took Kari (a Digidestined child) and both of us traveled through the timeline so that we could fix it. Kari was an anomaly, and I tapped into her power so that we could do that.  
  
I remember her. Amon said, thinking of the small, brown-haired girl who had accompanied the Kyra of that timeline when she had warned him about Toman.  
  
Kyra smiled. Yeah, Kari was a good kid. Anyway, after that, I... well, I killed Toman. I knew that if I let him live, he would eventually kill Koushiro, and even though Koushiro wasn't a Gem Warrior anymore, I couldn't have that. After I did that, I saved Koushiro from being frozen to death when his parents died.  
  
Amon raised an eyebrow. Wouldn't just letting him die make everything better? he questioned. Not that it would be good, but then he couldn't become a Gem Warrior.  
  
Kyra frowned. I wouldn't be able to just let him die' as you say, and Koushiro was needed in his own destiny. You know how I saved him from becoming a Gem Warrior? Well, before you showed up, he had watched two digital monsters fighting. That day, his destiny was sealed, mainly because he saw the monsters fight before you showed up.  
  
Amon's eyes widened. You mean...?  
  
Koushiro is a Digidestined in this timeline, Amon. Kyra said simply. He became a Digidestined before you discovered him as Emerald, and it has to stay that way, or else the timelines will risk the chance of collapsing like they almost did before. He cannot come and be a Gem Warrior, because he is already a Digidestined.  
  
Amon nodded. Kyra, gomen nasai for making you tell me about your past like that. But... you are still going to help the Digidestined, right Kyra? If you don't want to, I can let you stay.  
  
Kyra got up and walked to the door. Of course I'm going. Who said that technically living two lives gets me out of doing my job? Opening the door, Kyra proceeded to walk out, saying over her shoulder, By the way, we're leaving really soon, in case you wanted to see us off.  
  
Amon nodded to himself, and stood up to get ready to go outside. Still, the blond haired man was deep in thought, trying as hard as he could to understand what Kyra had just told him. She's lived two lives.' Amon thought, frowning. So much death and tragedy is in her past... how long can she live with that burden?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tai frowned, tapping his pen on the desk that he was seated in irritably. Why isn't that stupid gate working?' the brown haired boy thought, angry at the computer, and the fact that Izzy couldn't fix it. I mean, it always worked before, didn't it? What's wrong with it now?' Frowning, Tai looked down at the papers in front of him, willing himself to start working.  
  
It's no use.' Tai thought, putting his pen down. I'm too distracted to work. I mean, how can someone concentrate on science homework when the fate of two worlds is being blocked by a stupid computer glitch?' As he thought this, Tai realized that no matter how much he tried to avoid it, being a Digidestined was becoming more important than his normal life.  
  
It was strange, really. After all, when he was younger, being a Digidestined seemed important, but it hadn't seemed to take over his life like that. It was more off an adventure game than a life or death situation... now... well, now it seemed like there was a big weight on his shoulders, preventing him from having fun. Tai knew that he'd do anything to get rid of that feeling, but what?  
  
He most certainly couldn't quit being the leader of the Digidestined. Tai knew that he was chosen to be the leader, and it was his destiny. Quitting the job was impossible... not to mention that Tai just couldn't let his friends down like that. He didn't have the crest of Friendship, but Tai was just as loyal a friend as anyone else, and that meant not letting them down.  
  
But still.... that stupid program didn't work, and the longer we stay away from the Digiworld, the more time the Digimon Emperor has to destroy the place.' Tai thought, resting his head on his hands. It was a warm fall day, and the heat didn't help the fact that Tai was already tired, from staying up late thinking about this annoying computer glitch.  
  
Taichi Kamiya! a voice snapped, and Tai looked up, startled, at the teacher, who continued speaking, Are you already finished with your homework? Because I highly doubt that the assignment was to bring in blank papers. The teacher gave Tai a strict glare, basically daring him to snap back.  
  
Eh, well... Tai stuttered, not having an explanation ready. I, uh, just have to, ah...... go to the bathroom? Tai looked up at the teacher with a puppy-dog type of face, and the teacher sighed.  
  
Fine.... go ahead. the teacher muttered, walking off to hound another unsuspecting student.  
  
Tai stood up and began to walk out the door. As he entered the hallway, the brown-haired boy leaned against the lockers in a vain attempt to figure out what was going on. It didn't work, of course, and Tai just frowned as his head began to hurt even worse than before. Closing his eyes, Tai tried to massage his temples in a way to hopefully relieve the stress.   
  
A sudden beep' sounded from his laptop, and Tai opened his eyes. There was an e-mail message coming in on his laptop. Pulling his laptop out of his bookbag, Tai opened it up and clicked on the e-mail icon. As he read the message, Tai frowned again and sighed. The message had read:  
  
  


_Emergency!  
  
The Hikowi Bridge; there's a weird Digimon/Monster!  
  
Hurry!  
  
-Cody_  
  


  
After sending a brief reply, Tai closed his laptop quietly and ran towards the exit to the school. This is only getting worse.' the brown-haired boy thought as he continued to run through the school. If there were digimon here, in the real world, that could only mean that the Digidestined were up for an even bigger battle than before.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Matt ran as fast as he could towards the Hikowi bridge, feeling his lungs burn as he gasped for breath. It had been right in the middle of geometry class that he had gotten the e-mail, and now he was really worried about what was happening. A digimon in the real world was never good.  
  
Running up to the scene, Matt caught sight of Tai and Sora running just ahead of him. Matt thought that he saw Izzy and Davis, too, but his thoughts were cut short as he saw the monster. It was a gigantic lizard-like creature, with long, vicious-looking fangs, and blood-red eyes.  
  
Matt went up to Tai, asking in a hurry, What's going on? Where's Cody?   
  
I don't know! Tai replied frantically, scanning the area for any sight of the small boy. Both boys looked at the monster, who didn't look like any digimon that they had ever seen before. The lizard creature was curled around the bridge, clutching it tightly, and glaring at a spot on the side of the bridge.  
  
Oh no! Yolei shouted as she ran up.   
  
Matt jerked his head to where Yolei was looking, and sure enough, saw the figure of Cody hanging precariously from the side of the bridge. The lizard creature was moving forward towards the small boy, attempting to break his grip and send him into the water.  
  
It was a strange sight, sure enough. Matt and the other Digidestined children were just arriving on the scene, with a giant lizard creature attacking the bridge, as Cody was about to fall into the river below. Frowning, Matt briefly glanced to the side of the bridge, where a group of children were huddled together, terrified expressions pasted on their faces.  
  
What happened? Matt snapped at the nearest child, a small girl with red bows adorned in her hair. The girl widened her big brown eyes as Matt said that to her, the brown curls in her hair bouncing. For awhile, she simply stared at Matt, but after a few moments, she finally spoke up.  
  
Th-that mean monster c-came and attacked C-Cody....H-he was j-just standing h-here.... the girl mumbled, tears coming to her eyes. Instantly, she ran up to Matt and wrapped her arms around his legs. I'm sc-scared! That monster's gonna hurt us like it hurt Cody!  
  
Matt sighed, and disentangled the small girl from his legs. After he was able to, Matt ran to the side of the bridge with Yolei, who was watching Cody with a fearful look in her eyes. Cody was barely holding onto the side of the bridge, his own green eyes wide with horror as his grip continued to slip.  
  
Matt looked down at the water, and knew that if Cody fell, he wouldn't come back out alive. The river below the young boy was rushing quickly, and that was just on the top. Who knew what the underwater current would be like? ... most likely, though, it was even quicker.  
  
What was Cody even doing here? Matt asked, turning to Yolei.  
  
Not breaking her gaze on Cody, Yolei answered, He and his class were on a field trip here. Apparently this monster attacked when they were on the bridge, and aimed specifically for Cody. Yolei explained, and Matt saw her chin quiver, as if she was holding back tears. It's going after Cody. That's why it's here.  
  
Matt was about to answer, but just then, the monster lunged forward, causing the ground to shake tremendously. As he and Yolei tried to regain their balance, Matt gasped as he saw Cody lose his grip on the edge of the bridge, and fall into the dangerous waters below...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
That's my cue. Sapphire muttered to the other Gem Warriors. They were positioned in an area so that they were invisible to the other children, yet were able to watch the battle. Sapphire had seen the new Digidestined child fall into the river, and, feeling that since she used the power of the ocean and water, decided that she should help him.  
  
Running to the edge of the bridge, Sapphire jumped off in a dive, hoping to be able to swim once she hit. There was a moment of falling, but soon after she jumped, Sapphire felt the chilly secureness of the water, and knew that she would be okay- after all, she controlled water. The rivers and oceans were like a second home to her, in a way.  
  
Opening her eyes, Sapphire caught sight of the small boy being blown effortlessly by the current. The child had already gotten his leg tangled in an underwater plant, and was fighting furiously to get loose. Poor kid.' Sapphire thought numbly, as she swam down towards him. He was obviously not used to the water, seeing as how he was wasting a lot of precious oxygen by fighting hard against that underwater plant.  
  
As Sapphire reached the child, he had just then run out of air, and was floating limply in the current. Summoning up her staff, Sapphire cut him loose, and began to swim with him to the surface. After a few moments, both of them broke through the water to air, and Sapphire was relieved to hear the child gasping and coughing, and trying to pull up deep breaths of air.  
  
Cody! Cody! a voice scream, sounding both relieved and terrified at the same time. Sapphire looked up to see a young girl with light purple hair yelling down at them, and right beside her was.... Konnichewa, Matt.' Sapphire thought, grinning behind her mask. Matt had grown, sure enough, and now had longer hair, and a more mature stature.  
  
Again realizing about the swift flow of the water, Sapphire began to swim quickly to the side of the river, the boy shivering and shaking. He'll need a doctor's examination, but he should be fine.' Sapphire thought, looking at the boy, who was presumably Cody'. Cody was huddled against her, it seemed, in a vain effort to get warm.  
  
Carrying the small boy onshore, Sapphire looked up and saw that her fellow Gem Warriors had been fighting off the lizard creature, while she was saving the little boy. Glancing down at the child in her arms, Sapphire realized that he was nearly blue to the face, and was shaking tremendously.  
  
No wonder he's cold. That river is freezing.' Sapphire thought, just now feeling the coldness of the water. The boy wasn't saying anything, but Sapphire saw just how sharply his eyes were examining her face, or at least, the part that he could see behind the mask. Even though he was weak and cold, the boy still worried about being safe himself, and the safety of his friends.  
  
the girl's voice shouted again, and Sapphire looked up as the purple-haired girl ran up to her. She took the boy from Sapphire's arms, and laid him on the ground, all the while saying, Oh, Cody, are you all right? Cody, say something! Are you okay? and other stuff along those lines.  
  
Once Cody had assured the girl that he was okay, just cold and a little light-headed, the girl looked up at Sapphire with a suspicious glint in her eyes. Sapphire saw Matt and Tai coming up behind the girl, with another new Digidestined child, a young boy who almost looked like a Tai clone. Oh sheesh...' Sapphire thought as she saw this boy. I wonder who _his_ idol is?'  
  
Who are you? the girl asked, as the other came up. I mean, I'm glad that you saved Cody, but who are you?  
  
Sapphire didn't answer. It had been just then that she had caught sight of the one person who she knew the most...well, in the other timeline. Koushiro was walking up to the group with what looked like Sora, and an older Kari and T.K. in tow. Do you remember me, Koushiro?' Sapphire thought sadly, knowing that the auburn-haired boy didn't remember a thing.  
  
The girl followed Sapphire's gaze, and looked at the now arriving group. Okay, you've seen Izzy, Sora, T.K., and Kari. I'm Yolei, and these people here are my other friends. Now who are you?!  
  
Sapphire glanced to the side of the bridge, where the monster had been defeated. All of her friends were waiting patiently, and they were hidden, of course. Looking at Yolei, Sapphire simply said, Tomorrow at seven. All of you. The Golden Cross Cafe. I'll explain everything there.  
  
Instantly, Sapphire took off, running back to where her friends were. She knew that it wasn't very safe to do that, but she also knew that the Digidestined weren't the enemy... Sapphire knew that she had learned who was the enemy all to well in that other timeline. That very thought made her entire body fill with disgust as she thought of Piedmon, and she cast a slight glance back at the apparently older Koushiro.   
  
Koushiro doesn't remember you in this timeline.' Sapphire told herself as she met up with her friends. You'll have to remember that.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YEA! Gem Warriors 2 - 2 is done! (note: I wrote a part of this when I was in a major writer's block.... *sigh* I hate writer's block so much.... What was written through writer's block, you ask? Eh, everything since where Tai was thinking... I really hope that it didn't stink too much...)  
  
Anyway, now for the big arigatou section...  
  
DCI: Arigatou for supporting Gem Warriors, and offering to help me! You're the best! ^^;  
  
Cybra: Hey, buddy, when's that Koushiro story coming out? *dodges pineapple* I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Thanks for being my pal!  
  
Her Royal Weirdness: Thanks for all those kewl conversations! And you will finish Forbidden', or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. ^^;  
  
Liaka: Buddy, pal.... *dodges getting hit in the head by a large, blunt object* ^^ What did I do this time? ;P Anyways, thanks for being a great friend!  
  
Grace Dragondale: Hiya, Grace-chan! Is Bob still terrified of me? *^^* Thanks for being my friend, and giving me all those spoilers!  
  
Nintai: Good luck on your website! I hope your sisters pitch in more... ^^ Thanks for listening to my pointless babble!  
  
Kay Inoue: Thanks for sending me your stories, and... *gets down on hands and knees* Please finish Has the World Gone Insane?'! Please... I'm hooked....  
  
Lys: ^^ Hope you liked this fic so far, buddy! Thanks for, again, listening to my insane ranting, and being a great friend.  
  
Nikki: Remember, Nikki-chan, call Iori the right name and I won't spaz out... ^^ Thanks for being a kewl friend!  
  
*eyes wide* I should really stop making new friends.... wowies, that's long... *shrugs* Anyways, let me think of a few things to explain. One, once again, I am *not* the Kyra in the fanfic! Example? For instance, she loves water and is a great swimmer. I am terrified of water. Also, I love kids, and she completely despises them. Those are just a few.... ^^;;;  
  
And, to Koushiro fans... don't worry, Koushiro has a big part in this! He's the star, of course! .....it's just that, Iori-kun has a big part too! *g* Cause I love the little guy! *hugs her Iori plushie* (BTW, I think I know why I can write now! I downloaded Koushiro's image song! ^^ It is *so* kewl!)  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!   



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 2 -- #3: The Darkness of an Enemy**  
  


  
Izzy frowned, typing relentlessly on his computer. What is this new enemy?' he thought, continuing to type away, even though it was past midnight. The creature that had attacked them earlier that day hadn't been a digimon... It actually appeared to be a monster of some other dimension, from what Izzy had read on the probability of other dimensions existing outside their own.  
  
Not the Digiworld, but some sort of medieval dimension. Izzy knew that since the Digiworld was Earth's shadow world, it wouldn't technically be classified as another dimension, but still... he was sure that this new creature wasn't from either of the two worlds, and was coming here from another world, where maybe giant lizards ruled or something like that.  
  
That doesn't make much sense...' Izzy thought, frowning. Whoever this new enemy is, it couldn't have been the lizard. It was obvious that the creature was a primitive being, and it most likely couldn't plan an invasion of some sort.' Izzy continued to type, trying to pick up anything that he could from the blood and skin sample that he had retrieved from the sight.  
  
Izzy smirked sightly, as he thought to himself, Maybe it's an alien.' He knew that as a younger child, Izzy had often made comments about the Digiworld being some sort of alien habitation world. But as he thought of this, Izzy realized that the thought of this creature being an alien wasn't exactly a bad hypothesis.  
  
But why did it go after Cody?' Izzy thought, remembering the way the lizard creature had attacked the younger Digidestined of Knowledge. From what he had heard, that creature had appeared out of nowhere, and had only attacked Cody. Also, from what Cody had told them, the monster had gone around a few people, just to get to him.  
  
Now that is peculiar.' Izzy thought, leaning back on his chair as he waited for the samples of the lizard creature to be analyzed by his computer. In the past, the evil digimon never cared about leaving the innocent people alone. Either that, or it was designed to kill Cody and only Cody.... but that just makes no sense at all! If this monster is after the Digidestined, why would it only go after Cody?'  
  
As the computer continued the annualization, Izzy rested his head on the desk, now thinking of yet another strange occurrence that had happened earlier that day. Those mysterious warriors.' Izzy thought, narrowing his tired eyes slightly. Who are they, and what are they doing here? Are they the enemy, and are setting us up to get attacked tomorrow?'  
  
Thinking about that idea, Izzy realized that it could very well be true. The lizard could have simply been part of a trap to capture the Digidestined. But if that's true, why did that warrior in blue risk her own life to save Cody?' Izzy thought briefly, remembering how the warrior, who was obviously female, had jumped into the frigid water when Cody had fallen, and emerged soon after with the limp form of Cody.  
  
Maybe that was just a trap, too.' Izzy thought numbly. Maybe it's all a trap to get us to trust their intentions, and then destroy us.' Izzy knew, though, that they would be meeting those warriors at the Golden Cross Cafe... although... If they are from another world, how did that warrior know about the Golden Cross cafe?' Izzy thought, and then simply shrugged it off. I suppose that they just saw the restaurant on their way to the bridge, or something like that.'  
  
At that moment, the computer emitted a soft beep', and Izzy looked up to see the annualization of the lizard complete. Typing in a few commands to get the full report on what this creature was, Izzy was amazed to see the computer simply shutting down instantly, and going completely blank.  
  
Frowning, Izzy turned his computer on again, and furiously tried to access the same program again, but with no luck. Every time that he tried to access the file that held the information on just what type of being that lizard creature was, the computer would instantly shut down, giving him no chance whatsoever to see anything that the annualization had picked up.  
  
Izzy muttered after the fifth time trying to open the file. Giving up on opening that file tonight, Izzy stood up and stretched, going to his bed like he should have over three hours ago. Lying down and going under the covers, Izzy closed his eyes and let his mind drift, in a vain attempt to get to sleep. After awhile, it began to work, and Izzy felt himself drifting off.  
  
I wonder why that blue warrior was so quiet...' was Izzy last coherent thought, before he fell into sleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra sat on the bench outside the Golden Cross Cafe, closing her eyes in an attempt to make up for the five hours of lost sleep the night before. Instead of resting like she should have, the auburn-haired girl had been awake, pondering just how different Koushiro would be in this timeline... after all, he was brought up a different way then before, in Kaneoti.  
  
This is getting boring. Maria muttered, seated beside Kyra. I'm going to go over to the counter and sketch that annoying cute guy. Kyra opened one eye as she saw Maria walk over to a chair and pull out her sketchbook, looking up every so often to look at a tall and muscular man who looked around twenty years old. Kyra laughed slightly as she watched, and then closed her eyes again.  
  
Kyra remembered that the day before, the lizard creature had attacked the bridge- which was now being repaired. Where have I seen that creature before?' Kyra thought suddenly, realizing that she had seen it before, but she just couldn't place where it had been. I remember seeing it before... but where was it?' The only place that it couldn't have been was the Digiworld, because that creature was definitely _not_ a digimon.  
  
Opening her eyes again, Kyra looked up to see the Digidestined entering the cafe. The group of kids split up, with Tai, Matt, and Koushiro walking over to the area by where Andri and Laura were talking, and Sora, Joe, Kari, and Yolei walking to where Jason, who was leaning against the wall with a this is dumb' expression on his face. The other kids (T.K., that weird kid that appeared to be taking after Tai, and Cody) walked over by Maria.  
  
It's almost funny how they are by us and they don't even realize it.' Kyra thought, amused. Looking at Cody, she thought, He shouldn't be here. He's going to get sick if he does too much.' Shrugging at the thought, Kyra walked over to where Koushiro, Matt, and Tai were standing there, waiting for something to happen. As she came closer, Kyra could hear what the boys were saying.  
  
Hey, Tai, look at that blond girl. Matt said to Tai, pointing to Laura.   
  
Tai said, looking at Laura as well.  
  
What a babe! Matt said quietly, and Tai nodded his agreement.   
  
Hearing this, Kyra laughed slightly, and decided that she needed to make a say here. Walking up behind the three boys (who were now all looking at Laura), Kyra came as close to Matt and Tai as she could without touching them, and said quietly, It's not nice to stare, boys.  
  
WHAT THE--?! Matt and Tai yelled in unison, and both of them fell to the ground, knocking over a couple of chairs and a table in the process. Looking up, Kyra realized that everyone was now staring at them, and she simply grinned. As she looked at Koushiro, Kyra was amused to see that he was blushing a bright red.  
  
Go back to your meals, people, these two bakas are done with their show. Kyra said to the people watching them, and slowly but surely, they all began to go back to their dinner. Koushiro's blush died down, and Kyra nodded to the other Gem Warriors, who all walked over to where she was standing.  
  
Matt and Tai got up, both glaring at Kyra, and Matt said, So, who are you?  
  
I am Gem Warrior Sapphire, but you may call me Kyra. Kyra answer, picking up the fallen table and placing it on it's rightful side. I am the person who asked you all to come here, and a leader of the Gem Warriors. Nodding to Laura, who had come over, Kyra continued, This is Gem Warrior Ruby, also known as Laura, and she is another leader of the Gem Warriors.  
  
Kyra had said this quietly enough so that the other people in the restaurant couldn't hear her, and she was again amused to see Tai, Matt, and Koushiro's faces tingeing red again as they realized that they had been talking about one of the warriors. Kyra then introduced the other Gem Warriors, who had all come over to the area once they saw the Digidestined.  
  
Well, ah... Tai began, looking nervous.  
  
Kyra shook her head. Don't worry, I know most of your names. Giving Laura a quick look to tell the blond girl that she'd explain later, Kyra continued, You're Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Koushiro. I don't know where Mimi is, and I don't know his name. Kyra pointed to the boy with the goggles on his head as she said the last part, and the boy grinned.  
  
I'm Davis! the boy said brightly, looking up at Kyra.  
  
Koushiro frowned at her. Well, Koushiro is my real name, but you may call me Izzy. Everyone does.  
  
Izzy?' Kyra thought, a weird look crossing her face. Weird...' Shrugging and grinning again at the group, Kyra tried to cover up for the little mishap by saying, Oops, my mistake. Anyway, yes, we are the warriors who helped you the other night, and no, we have no clue where that lizard monster came from.  
  
Laura nodded, and Kyra let her take over from there. We were also wondering... would any of you mind if we could stay with you? Blushing slightly, Laura said, I hate to be so blunt, but really, we need a place to stay. We spent most of our money getting a hotel room last night, and I really doubt that we have enough to get us a room again tonight.  
  
All of the Digidestined gave the group strange looks, sweatdropping. Kyra grinned as she realized just _how_ blunt Laura had been. It was too fast for them to understand the efficiency of what was being said, almost. After a moment's pause, Koushiro... no, Izzy, Kyra reminded herself, spoke up.  
  
Uh... sure, I guess we could ask our parents if you could stay with us. Izzy said, still maintaining that confused look in his eyes. If my parents think it's okay, two people could stay with me. We have two guest rooms.  
  
Yeah, me, too. Matt said, trying to regain the cool and aloof' state that he was usually in. I mean, two people can stay at my apartment, and I'm pretty sure that my dad wouldn't mind. I mean, he's working all the time anyway, so he wouldn't really have to do anything.  
  
All of the other Digidestined conferred, and Yolei, T.K., and Joe volunteered their homes as well, again, if their parents would allow it. For awhile, everyone just stood there, somewhat confused, as the conversation died down. After suggesting that they all leave the cafe, so that they could talk a bit more privately, Kyra followed behind the group as they all left together.  
  
This is going to be interesting...' Kyra thought, as the group left the cafe.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
What is your report? a voice said from the darkness, and the figure of a snake could be seen in the eerie candlelight of the room. The voice came from an unknown figure in the shadows, and the snake visibly trembled as it tried to answer with more courage than it had.  
  
The creature before me wassss destroyed. I don't know how, Massster, but it isss now dead. the snake said, giving the unknown figure its' report. But, I sssaw Knowledge fall into the river, and I believe that he issss dead. I had to leave at that moment, becausssse I was in danger of being disssscovered.  
  
There was a short, sharp laugh, and the figure said, Fool! Do you really believe   
that Knowledge is dead from that? After that, the figure calmed down, Go after the others. Keep your tracking sensors open for whoever has been using the power of Knowledge, and attack.  
  
Yessss, Massster. the snake hissed, and quickly slithered out of the room.  
  
The figure in the shadows frowned, irritated with the report. I have waited fourteen long years for my revenge... I won't let some pathetic little boy get away from me now. Not while my time is limited.' Looking out onto the floor of the room, the figure frowned.  
  
My revenge will not be delayed.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Okay, okay, let me get this straight. Sora said, looking at the warriors with a confused look. You guys are technically galactic warriors' who were sent here to help us fight this new enemy?  
  
Yeah, that's pretty much it. Maria replied, shrugging and leaning against a rock.  
  
Both groups, the Digidestined and the Gem Warriors, were now in a somewhat secluded area of the part. Matt, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and T.K. had all gone home to ask their parents about letting the other kids stay with them, while the other Digidestined were trying to figure out what had just happened. At the moment, Sora was getting quite irritated with this puzzle, and wished the Izzy had stayed to try and figure things out.  
  
Tai looked at the tall brown-haired boy. So, you are all going to help us? No trick or anything?  
  
the boy, or Derek, responded. You realize that this is the fifth time you've all asked that, right?  
  
Sora sighed, and sat back on the bench that she had previously been sitting on, and waited for the other Digidestined to arrive. They should be here by now.' Sora thought, casting a nervous glance at the entrance to the park. I wonder if they were attacked... no, they would have e-mailed us or something to tell us, but still...' Sora bit her lip slightly as she thought this, but said nothing.  
  
As the other kids continued to talk, Sora felt her thoughts drifting. Thinking back to their meeting at the Golden Cross Cafe, Sora frowned. How did Kyra know Tai, T.K., and Matt's nicknames, and not Izzy's?' she thought, looking at the auburn haired girl, who was standing to the back of the group. It's weird... and we never call him Koushiro, it's always been Izzy.'  
  
Sora continued to watch Kyra, who, after awhile, realized that Sora was watching her. Sora looked away instantly at Kyra's glare, but still, couldn't help but wonder. How did she know? It's not like any of us have ever met her before... right? I don't remember meeting her...'  
  
Hey, guys! a voice shouted, and Sora looked up at the new person, relieved to have something else to think about. Izzy, Joe, Yolei, T.K., and Matt were running up to the group, their faces slightly red with heat, mainly because they had just been running to get there.  
  
Sora grinned. What's up?  
  
Two people can stay at my place. Matt said breathlessly. Two at Izzy's, and one person each with Joe and Yolei. T.K.'s mom is at a writer's conference, so he's out. Matt looked around at all of the Gem Warriors, who were silent, and said, So, who's going with who? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that Yolei's parents would rather have a girl come than a boy, right, Yolei?  
  
Yolei grinned brightly. I just told them that one of my friends needed a place to stay for awhile, and they agreed, but Matt's right.  
  
Sora looked at the other teenagers, and was a bit surprised to see them simply talking amongst themselves. After awhile, Kyra looked up at the group. Maria and Jason will stay with Matt, Derek will stay with Joe, Andri will be with Yolei, and Laura and I will stay with Koushi- eh, Izzy.  
  
Sora frowned as Kyra said this. There she goes again... why does that girl insist on calling Izzy Koushiro'?' Sora shrugged as she thought this, pushing the thought aside, and said, Well, I guess that we should go home then, right? I wouldn't want anyone to be late!  
  
Everyone nodded, and they all began to walk home their separate ways.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Cody coughed slightly as he, T.K., Yolei, and Andri walked home. Cody frowned as he realized that he was warmer than usual, and shook off the thought of him being sick. I can't be sick, the other's need me to help fight.' Cody thought, and suddenly was ambushed by a case of the chills.  
  
Cody shivered, and hugged himself to try and get warmer. After he did that, Cody found himself being uncomfortably warm, and he stopped. But soon after, he found himself getting cold again. This is getting irritating... I wish I was home in bed so that my mom could do something.'  
  
Is something the matter, Cody? a voice said from behind him.  
  
Cody looked up at the tall form of Andri, who was staring down at him, her face showing no emotion at all. Biting his lip, Cody replied, I'm just a little cold. Don't worry, it's fall, so that isn't very unusual. As Cody said this, Yolei and T.K. had stopped, looking down at him. No, really. I'm fine! Cody insisted, but was cut short as another bout of coughing struck him.  
  
Yolei reached forward and felt Cody's forehead, and then pulled her hand back in shock. You're burning up!  
  
No, really... I'm fine. Cody said, pulling away slightly. Why do I always have to get sick or something? I hate having to bother people, it only makes them mad at you.' Looking up at Yolei, T.K., and Andri, Cody said, Trust me, I'll be fine. I'm sure that I'm just tired from today.  
  
Maybe you should have stayed in bed. Andri supplied, looking at them. After all, going swimming in below freezing temperatures is not a daily affair. That could have almost been a joke, but Andri had said this with a dead serious look on her face, and her voice was just a calm as ever.  
  
Oh, man! T.K. said, slapping a hand on his forehead. I can't believe it! Cody, you should have been resting, not going out to meet some psycho warriors- eh, no offense, Andri. T.K. blushed as he realized that he had just insulted Andri and all of her friends, and looked very nervous.  
  
Andri raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, and said, None taken, T.K. But Cody... hmm... Cody, I'm going to do something quick. It'll clear away your sickness. Is that okay with you?   
  
Cody nodded quickly, and then winced as his head spun. Andri reached down and placed a hand on his forehead, and concentrated. Suddenly, Cody felt warm all over, and it was like he was floating, or something like that. All that he could see was a bright purple light, and Cody was amazed as he felt all the sickness that he knew was in his body fading away.  
  
Opening his eyes, Cody said, What happened? Right after that, Cody noticed that he felt a lot better than before, and he stated, I feel better now!  
  
Don't worry, Cody, your sickness is gone. Andri said, still with no smile on her face. But you should all realize that you must, under all circumstances, keep that a secret. If you don't, then it could mean that we Gem Warriors will have to leave, and that couldn't be to your benefit.  
  
They all nodded, and continued walking in silence. They were walking through the park at the moment, as a shortcut to the apartment building, and Cody was happy to think that now he wouldn't be a burden to the others. Well, not with being sick. But everyone's so upset about that attack yesterday...  
  
Sssso, how issss the weather? a hissing voice stated from behind them, and Cody felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Slowly, the entire group turned around to see a large snake-like creature standing there, sharp teeth visible in it's mouth. Cody's eyes widened in fear as the snake gazed at them all, and then, it's eyes lit up as it's gaze fell upon Cody.  
  
Well.... I supossse that Knowledge issss ssstill here.... the snake hissed to Cody. Masssster will not like thissss.... Then, as if coming across a new idea, the snake smiled in an evil way that only a snake could, and it said, But I suppossssse that I could finisssssh the job...  
  
Cody didn't have time to scream as the snake lunged at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Eh...... yeah. Hate it, like it, love it, want to barbecue me with a flamethrower? Review and tell me! Really! See that fun little review section there? It would be so easy just to go and add a little note, right? *raises eyebrow* RIGHT? ^^  
  
Anyways, the BIG ARIGATOU section is to be short, and my thank you's to people are going in groups:  
  
DCI, Cybra, & HRW: My closest little circle of online buddies! *grins* You're all so kewl! Thank you for tolerating either my: hyperness (Cybra), confusion (HRW), or pitifulness (DCI... I think you fit into the hyperness' category too, Blue.)  
  
Grace Dragondale & Liaka: Hiya, buddies! ^^ Remember, you guys are going to meet my friend Jessie and hopefully K.J. I will force you too! ^^ Thanks for being my pals!  
  
~*Lys*~, Nikki Ishida, and Kay Inoue: You're all so kewl! Eh, by the way... I have a new e-mail address (kyra_ice5@hotmail.com) cause my other one is all messed up, so if I haven't replied to ya'll, that's why. ^^   
  
Okay... hey, for everyone besides Liaka, Grace, and, I believe, DCI (did I tell you this?), can you guess who this mysterious figure is? (sheesh, I hope it isn't too obvious... *sigh* If it is, well.... *shrugs* Whatever...)  
  
Arigatou for reading, and please review! ^^ Ja ne! Kyra-chan 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 2 -- #4: Emerald is Revealed Again**  
  


  
Andri narrowed her eyes, and instantly transformed into Jacinth. The snake had Cody pinned, but that wasn't going to last for long. Gesturing for T.K. and Yolei to stay back, Jacinth concentrated on her Jacinth staff, in order to concentrate her attack so that it wouldn't hit Cody. Jacinth raised her staff, preparing to attack, but she wasn't ready for what the snake did next.  
  
Wrapping the end of it's tail around Cody, the snake smirked, and said, You wissssh to attack me? Continuing to smirk, the snake tightened it's hold on Cody, causing the small boy to yell out in pain. Well, if you don't wissssh for little Knowledge to die, then go right ahead...  
  
Jacinth tightened her grip on the staff, and said, Using a hostage is cowardly. If you are a real warrior, you'd let him go.   
  
The snake laughed, and continued to tighten it's grip on Cody as the small boy tried not to scream as the pain in his chest increased. Well, then, I guesssss it'ssss a good thing that I'm not a real warrior.... The snake laughed and gloated, knowing that victory was in it's grasp, and fixed it's glare on Jacinth again.  
  
*Minna! I'm in big trouble here!* Jacinth thought, thankful for the fact that she, along with Derek, was able to use the technique of contacting people through her thoughts. A few moments past, and Jacinth soon heard the voices of her fellow Gem Warriors answer her.  
  
=We're on our way!= Maria said, answering for herself and Jason.  
  
(Kyra and I are coming as soon as we can, Jacinth.) Laura's soft voice was heard. Jacinth then heard the voices of her other friends join in, and she broke the link, knowing that if they wanted to talk to each other any more, Derek would establish the link for them.  
  
Jacinth looked back up at the snake creature. I don't care about your threats, I'll kill you before you can hurt him! Taking her staff, Jacinth concentrate, and quietly recited, Jacinth Souls Arise. A blast of purple-white energy blasted from out of her staff, and the snake creature narrowly dodged out of the way.  
  
Well, you obviousssly don't care, sssso.... The creature opened it's mouth wide, and positioned its' sharp fangs just over Cody's head. Any sudden move, and the fangs would come slashing down, and would slice into Cody, killing him instantly. The snake gave Jacinth a sidelong look, as if to say, Well, what are you going to do now?'  
  
Jacinth frowned, and glared at the creature. Coward. Using a hostage to attempt victory.  
  
The snake raised his head. You know the motto, girlie. It's not how you play the game, it'sssss whether you win or lossse. And guesssss what? You're losssssing.... The snake smirked as it said this, repositioning it's fangs over Cody's head, who was frozen in fear.  
  
Let him go! a voice said, and Jacinth saw Yolei glaring at the snake, and running up besides her. You let Cody go right now, you big jerk!  
  
The snake laughed. Well, how about thissss? Instantly, a bright white light flashed, and Jacinth felt herself becoming extremely dizzy. The ground swirled beneath her as the light rushed around them all. Suddenly, Jacinth found herself hovering the air, apparently helpless to attacks. Yolei and T.K. were beside her, and Jacinth could see Cody, still helpless in the grasp of the enemy. Looking out onto the road, Jacinth could see her fellow Gem Warriors running up to the scene.  
  
warned Jacinth. It's a trap! Jacinth shouted as loud as she could, but they didn't hear her...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Izzy ran behind Sapphire, looking up at the sky in an amazed trance. T.K., Yolei, and the warrior Jacinth were frozen in the air, with what appeared like a shimmering hologram around them. It was obviously controlled by a snake-like creature that was seated in the center, and Izzy could just make out the form of Cody clutched in the tail of the creature.  
  
We have to get them out of there! Jasper shouted to Sapphire, and Izzy looked up, seeing Sapphire nodding. Briefly, Izzy realized that Jacinth was trying to say something, and he was barely able to see what she was saying. Run--...a trap...- It's a trap!' Izzy thought, suddenly realizing what Jacinth was saying.  
  
Wait! Sapphire! Izzy shouted, trying to catch Sapphire before she ran into the trap, seeing as how she was the closest one to him. Sapphire stopped, but everyone else ran to the group in the vortex, and each of them were instantly swept up in a rush of white light.  
  
Sapphire jerked back, and stood just slightly in front of Izzy. What's going on? the female warrior hissed, in both a question and a terrified comment.  
  
I don't know, but--  
  
LOOK OUT! Izzy was cut off as Sapphire pushed him to the side, into a group of trees and bushes. A blast of white light just barely missed the two of them, and Sapphire hurriedly pulled the auburn-haired boy to his feet. Shhh... be quiet, it's searching for us.  
  
Yeah... do you know who sent it? Izzy whispered, casting a concerned glance at Sapphire.  
  
Not a clue. As the snake slithered by, with Cody still in it's grasp, Sapphire whispered, Get down, Shiro-kun. This was whispered so quietly and quickly that Izzy barely understood it, but he got down anyway, trying as hard as he could to hide. It was hard, especially since he wasn't exactly the world's smallest kid (although he came close) but Izzy tried to stay silent.  
  
Shiro-kun?' Izzy thought numbly, curious as to why she was using that name for him. I'll ask her later.' he decided, seeing the form of the snake stop about fifteen feet away from them, and wait patiently. The creature was apparently waiting for Sapphire to appear.  
  
Ssssapphire, I have a propossssition for you. the snake creature said. Come out now, and I won't choke this little brat to hissss death... Izzy peeked slightly out of the trees to see the snake tightening it's hold on Cody, who was clenching his eyes shut in a way to hold back the tears.  
  
Izzy looked up at Sapphire, who was kneeling while he was more on his stomach than his knees. He saw Sapphire's eyes narrowed, and her fists clench, and then the blue-clad warrior looked down at him, and said, with obvious regret, Kou-eh, Izzy? I have to tell you something. I know this sounds weird, but.... concentrate on Emerald.  
  
Izzy replied, not understanding this request. Concentrate on Emerald? What is she talking about?' Izzy thought, blinking.  
  
Sapphire sighed. Just do it. After she said this, Izzy was sure that he could have heard her mutter something incomprehensible, although it sounded like, or something along those line. Frowning slightly at the odd request, Izzy nodded, and did as he was told.  
  
Closing his eyes, Izzy concentrated on Emerald' or whatever Sapphire had said. He thought of the pure green color, and strength of the gem, to hopefully become stronger. Suddenly, Izzy felt himself get wrapped up in a whirl of color, and was soon dizzy with all the green that he saw in his mind.  
  
Opening his eyes, Izzy was amazed to see that he was adorned in an outfit that looked like a duplicate of Sapphire's, but in a forest green instead of a dark blue. He was wearing a mask-like covering on his face, but he was able to see perfectly fine, because no fabric covered around his eyes.  
Standing up and looking down at himself, Izzy could see that, sure enough, the entire outfit was exactly the same as those that the Gem Warriors wore. From the mask he wore, to the soft gloves, and all the way down to the moccasin-like shoes, for silence when walking.  
  
Izzy, or now, Emerald, as he felt for his new position, looked up at Sapphire with an astonished look in his eyes, and he asked, What is going on here? Why am I dressed like one of you warriors? Looking down at himself again, Emerald asked, What just happened?  
  
Shhh, never mind that now, I'll explain later. Sapphire responded, holding a gloved hand up. Now, because you're now suited as Emerald, your attacks should come naturally. Also, you should call upon your Emerald Staff, as it gives you more power than if you simply do it by yourself.  
  
Emerald shook his head wildly. I don't get what you're saying! I'm not a fighter, I'm the smart guy! You know, the person who sits in the corner trying to work out the puzzles? I don't fight! Emerald held his hands out in a vain attempt to get Sapphire to understand, but she simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
Look, Emerald, whether you like it or not, you're going to fight. I hate being this rude to you, but your friend Cody's life is counting on the fact that you're ready to fight for him, and for the honor of you Digidestined. Sapphire took Emerald's hands in her own, in a vain attempt to get him to understand, and said, Now, are you going to fight, or are you going to chicken out?  
  
Emerald glanced down at the ground slightly, and then looked back up at Sapphire, a determined look now placed in his eyes. I'm ready.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Joe struggled madly against the restraints that held him in the vortex, but nothing he did seemed to work. Whatever it was that was holding him in the air, it was working, and Joe just couldn't get out by himself. The air had apparently been suspended, but how...?  
  
Below him, Joe could see the snake creature getting fed up with the fact that Sapphire wasn't coming out. And for that matter, neither was Izzy. Joe looked around for them, but he could see nothing, and the air held him in such a way that turning around by itself was a struggle.  
  
Hold it. a voice said, and everyone, including Joe, turned to see the figure of Sapphire standing there, her staff in hand. But there was another figure beside her, a slightly taller figure in forest green, with an emerald staff in that warrior's hand. It was obvious that the new person wasn't as ready as Sapphire, just by the way he was positioned.  
  
Who issss he?! the snake creature shouted, glaring at the new warrior.  
  
The unknown person hesitated a moment, and then replied, I am Gem Warrior Emerald, and you had better let Cody go right now! Joe knew that he had never seen this warrior in his life, but he couldn't help but wonder just where he had heard that voice before... It seems so familiar...' Joe thought, a confused look on his face.  
  
Sapphire Ocean Spray! Sapphire shouted, aiming her attack at the snake creature. The snake barely dodged, and glared at Sapphire with a angry look in it's eyes. Joe watched as the snake opening it's mouth, and shot a spray of brownish-green venom at Sapphire, who was thrown back into the trees.  
  
Which left the new warrior, Emerald, standing there alone. Joe looked at the new person as he backed up a little bit, and was apparently not prepared for the fight. After hesitating for a second, Emerald raised his own staff slowly, as if he wasn't sure on how to work it.  
  
The snake creature laughed. I'm sssssupposssse to be afraid of you? he asked, amused.  
  
The green-clad warrior hesitated a moment longer, but suddenly, he seemed to realize what he was doing. Holding the staff at a better angle to attack, the new warrior shouted, Emerald Seismic Tremors! A blast of green flew out of the staff as he said this, hitting the ground in front of the snake creature.  
  
This attack caused the snake to lose his grip on the people floating in the air, as well as Cody, and Joe found himself falling the next ten feet to the ground, where he landed hard, but thankful that he was now free. Looking around him, Joe saw that Yolei and the strange new warrior Emerald' near him. In fact, Yolei had broken her own fall by landing on Emerald.  
  
Emerald muttered, and Yolei blushed brightly and got off of him. Joe just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that voice from somewhere, but the blue-haired boy didn't have time to think about that as the snake creature approached them, it's fangs snapping evilly at Emerald.  
  
Jasper Ice Daggers!  
  
Ruby Lava Flow!  
  
Topaz Psychic Aurora!  
  
All three attacks hit the snake creature at the same time, causing a big explosion. As the dust cleared, Joe could see that the snake creature had been killed, and smiled as he realized that everyone was okay. Even Sapphire was coming up from the trees, and she walked over to the new warrior.  
  
Good job. Sapphire said to Emerald, who sighed.  
  
_Now_ could you explain to me what in the world is going on here? the green-clad warrior asked, gesturing to everyone. I mean, I helped fight, Cody's okay, how much more do I have to do? Discover the fountain of youth and resurrect Joan of Ark while I at it?!  
  
Joe watched as Sapphire raised an eyebrow from behind her mask. Fighting makes you sarcastic, do you know that? Sapphire asked, in a sardonic tone.  
  
Emerald sighed. Yes. Yes, I know that.  
  
Um, could I interfere? Joe asked, stepping forward. I hate to be so rude, but who are you? Joe aimed that last question at Emerald, who gave Joe a blank look, and then started to laugh. After a moment or two, the green-clad warrior concentrated, and the uniform disappeared, causing everyone to gasp.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra sat on the bed in Izzy's guest room, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was giving her sidelong glances. After Izzy had transformed from Emerald, Kyra had explained that outside on the street wasn't the best place to talk about what had happened, so they had all come to Izzy's home... where Izzy's parents were thankfully eating out.  
  
All right. Kyra said, and everyone turned to her. I'll explain the situation now.  
  
Everyone walked over to where she was seated, getting comfortable, seeing as how this was obviously going to be on of those long story' type of deals. Kyra waited for a few moments as everyone situated themselves, and then sighed slightly as she began to tell them all what was going on.  
  
Which, of course, was all a complete and total lie.  
  
I hope they buy this.' Kyra thought, and began to tell her story. Well, as most of you know, I was the first of the Gem Warriors to be found. Amon, our advisor, had found me early on, and raised me until I was six, when he went to find Emerald, who was the next to be found. But there was a problem.  
  
What was it? Kari asked, curious.   
  
Kyra sighed. Something was eh, holding Amon back from taking Koushi- uh, Izzy. See, before Amon found him, Izzy had already seen the two digital monsters fighting, and his destiny was already sealed. Taking him would disrupt what it meant to be, and Amon was not allowed to take him. So, Amon left Izzy where he was, and proceeded to find Ruby.  
  
Everyone was silent after Kyra finished the story, and after awhile, they began to murmur amongst themselves, seeing the distinct look on Kyra's face that said that she was done talking. I hope they bought that.' Kyra thought, glancing at the other people talking in front of her. Well, at least it wasn't a total lie...'  
  
Looking around the room, Kyra saw that one person wasn't talking with another. Cody was sitting quietly in a corner, looking down at his feet. It was a depressing scene, even for someone who hated kids, and Kyra decided to go and talk to the small boy, and maybe see what was bothering him.  
  
Kyra said softly, kneeling besides the brown-haired boy. What's wrong, Cody-san? Are you okay?  
  
I'm fine. Cody replied quietly, not looking up.  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes. _Right_... sure, whatever you say, kid. Sitting down beside the boy, Kyra waited for him to say something, although after awhile, when he didn't, she spoke up again. Look, Cody-san. I don't like kids. I'll tell you that from the start. But you seem pretty mature for a bratty little kid, so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Don't wreck it by being an annoying little nothing's bothering me, so leave me alone' jerk, okay?  
  
Cody looked up at Kyra, a slight smile crossing his face. Why do you hate kids?  
  
Kyra shrugged. Why aren't you telling me what's bothering you? Gesturing towards the others, who were all mainly talking to Izzy, she said, No one else is paying attention, so I'll be the only one who knows. And if there's something I'm at least slightly good at, it's keeping a secret.  
  
Cody looked up at the auburn-haired girl, his face remaining emotionless. After a moment, the young boy began to speak, I just... I just feel like I'm a bother to everyone. The only reason that these creatures are fighting us is because they want to kill me for some reason, and that makes me feel like I should just give myself up, because then the monsters will stop coming.  
  
Okay, stop. Kyra intercepted, shaking her head. One. the monsters are coming because they really need a life. It isn't just because of you, it's because they decided to work for some psychopathic freak bent on destroying all chibi-kawaiis. Also, no one is blaming you for the monsters appearing, because it isn't your fault that a group of youma no bakas want you dead.  
  
Cody smiled softly at Kyra, understanding her point. But still... I can't help but feel responsible.  
  
Kyra shrugged. Don't feel that way. In fact, you don't have to worry about it. What do you think that we Gem Warriors are here for; to sit on our butts all day? Protecting you is our job, Cody-chibi.  
  
Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Well, you are officially the only kid over five years old that I haven't wanted to chuck off a cliff, so I figured that you needed some some recognition. Kyra said, standing up and smirking at the baffled look on Cody's face. I now royally dub thee... Cody-chibi! Kyra pronounced quietly, a large grin spreading over her face.  
  
Cody grinned, and Kyra knew that he was feeling better. It was then that she walked back over to the rest of the group, Cody following her. She sat down quietly, listening to the conversations going back and forth, and smiled softly to herself. This entire mission is confusing, but in a good way... almost.'  
  
Surprisingly, I'm glad we came.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay... well, when FFKyra called Cody Cody-chibi' she was basically saying Small Cody'. She doesn't mean a younger version of Cody (like Chibi-Kou. ^^;) but she means that she is giving recognition to the fact that Cody is younger than her. ^^; Don't ask...  
  
Anyway, the big arigatou section is short, cause it's 10 p.m. and I'm tired: DCI, HRW, Cybra, Kelly Moon, Lys, Nikki, Nintai, Grace Dragondale, Liaka, and Aynslesa. Arigatou!  
  
Please review, and tell me what you think. Arigatou, and ja ne! Kyra-chan.


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 2 -- #5: Rediscovery**  
  


  
It was seven in the morning, and for some reason, Izzy didn't want to get up. He knew that he was going to take Kyra and Laura to school with him, mainly because they didn't have anything better to do, but Izzy was still wondering as to how they'd adjust to the change of environment.  
  
Have they even gone to school?' Izzy wondered to himself. He had told them that they were going to go to school with him, and both girls had simply shrugged and agreed. It made one wonder just how different a lifestyle those other kids had, seeing as how they were warriors.  
  
Get up, Koushiro, before I have to throw water on you. a voice from the door said, and Izzy opened his eyes to see the form of Kyra standing in the door frame. Apparently, Kyra was already dressed (the Gem Warriors had actually brought bags with some clothes and different items), and she was looking at Izzy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I told you, you can call me Izzy. Izzy said as he got up. And isn't it rude to come into someone's room unannounced?  
  
Kyra shrugged. I suppose I could, and I suppose it is. Then, turning to leave and closing the door, she said, By the way, I did your homework for you, considering the fact that you left it out last night, and you hadn't even opened a book.  
  
My homework!' Izzy thought, eyes wide. I can't believe I forgot to do my homework.... well, I hope that Kyra knew what she was doing.' Izzy yawned as he began to get dressed, and pulled out his usual school uniform. I'd better get these two a school uniform while they're here.' Izzy thought briefly, deciding that he'd talk to the principal once they arrived at school.  
  
Walking out into the kitchen, Izzy saw Kyra sitting at the table, looking at her bowl of cereal with a disgusted look on her face, and Laura standing up, pulling out the ingredients for some kind of other food. Sitting down at the table besides Kyra, Izzy looked at her cereal to see what made her look so nauseated, but could see nothing wrong with it.  
  
Looking back up at Kyra, Izzy asked, What's wrong? Don't you like cereal?  
  
Is that what this stuff is called? Kyra asked, looking like she was going to throw up. How can you eat this? It's.... a nondescript product, and I highly doubt that it is safe for natural consumption. After staring at Kyra for a moment to make sure that she wasn't just kidding, Izzy burst out laughing.  
  
After laughing for what seemed like five minutes or so, Izzy finally regained enough posture to explain. You mean.... that you don't have.... cereal... where you come from? Izzy choked out, laughter breaking through every so often in his words. Kyra and Laura both gave his incredulous looks as he continued to laugh.  
  
You have no idea how intelligent this makes me feel... Kyra muttered sarcastically, and turned to Laura. Are you going to cook something else like you said, or is there no time for that? I mean, we could always just wait until lunch. Kyra asked the blond haired girl politely, distinctly ignoring Izzy.  
  
Laura shrugged. I don't know... I suppose we could make breakfast, but then we'd be late... hmm...  
  
Let's not. Izzy intercepted. We need to get to school so that I can tell my teachers that I have guests. Plus, you two need to get uniforms during the time that you're at my school. Izzy explained.   
  
Kyra sweatdropped. You mean those green uniforms with those skimpy little skirts?  
  
Izzy replied, and had a hard time resisting to laugh as he saw the horrified look on Kyra's face. Picking up his empty cereal bowl, Izzy said, Oh, don't worry about it, Kyra, many other girls have had to wear those things, and none of them have died. Besides, it's better than having to wear the suit, don't you think?  
  
I'd rather wear the suit than the skirt. Kyra muttered, but took her own bowl and followed Izzy to the sink, where they both set them down on the counter. Laura waited patiently for them to finish, and Izzy grabbed his backpack, ready to go off to school. But before he could exit the front door, his mother stopped him, and gestured for him to wait a moment.  
  
Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow at his mom.  
  
Where did you meet that girl? Izzy's mom asked quietly, looking nervous. The red-head.  
  
Izzy blinked. Why does my mom care where I met Kyra? It's not like I'm irresponsible or something.' Izzy thought, and then responded. I met her with a group of her friends. They needed a place to stay, so I told them I'd allow a few to stay here, remember? You said I could. Anyway, what's wrong?  
  
His mother bit her lip slightly, and said, Nothing... I just... she seems a little familiar, that's all. Nothing much. Then, straightening, Izzy's mom looked down at him, and said, Well, you had better be off to school. Remember to tell your teachers about Laura and, um, Kyra when you get there.  
  
Izzy nodded, and walked out the door. He walked downstairs, where Kyra and Laura were waiting for him, and all three of them began to walk to the school together. As he walked, Izzy couldn't help but wonder why his mother had seemed so worried about Kyra. How could Kyra seem familiar?' Izzy thought, glancing at Kyra, who was walking beside him.  
  
Is there something she's not telling us?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
This. Royally. Bites. Kyra muttered, looking down at the outfit that she was wearing. After they had arrived at the school, the principal had insisted that the six children wear uniforms. The result? Kyra was now standing there in a green shirt, with a weird blue collar. Not to mention, the annoyingly short skirt, which was so short that she felt like her legs were on show for anyone who passed by.  
  
Jason smirked. Aw, c'mon Kyra, it looks cute on you!  
  
Kyra glared at the blond boy. Jason, if you ever say anything as eechi as that to me ever again, I will literally break every bone in your body. Is that clear?  
  
Jason said nervously, knowing that out of all the Gem Warriors, Kyra was probably the only person besides Andri who would actually follow through on that threat. Kyra smirked, and turned back to where all of the older Digidestined (Tai, Sora, Matt, and Izzy) were standing there watching them.  
  
You know, Kyra, wearing the skirt isn't that bad... Sora began.  
  
Stuff it, helmet head. Kyra muttered sharply, annoyed by the fact that they all seemed to be mocking her.  
  
Laura said condescendingly, glaring at her. That isn't a nice way to talk to Sora. You should really apologize.  
  
Kyra sweatdropped, and looked back at Sora. Gomen nasai, Sora-san, for insulting you. This has just been an annoyingly long day, and it's only eight a.m. I hope that you will have the courtesy to forgive me. Kyra said. Boy, if that didn't sound straight out of the books, I have no clue what does.' she thought, and Sora nodded her approval of the apology that Kyra had given her.  
  
After quite a bit of complaining from both Jason and herself, the group of warriors decided to follow Izzy and Matt to their first class- Literature. Also known as writing, the thing that Kyra couldn't do if her life depended on it. Of course, being the literary genius that she was, Maria couldn't help but, well, make fun of her.  
  
So, Kyra, gonna have fun in Literary Arts? Mari said, smirking. You know, since you often impress us with your many talents.  
  
Shut up. Kyra muttered, walking besides Kou- eh, Izzy. The auburn-haired boy looked up at her as she said this and grinned.  
  
Don't worry about it, Kyra, I can't write either and I'm getting an A. Izzy said, reassuring her. Besides, I highly doubt that any of you will be here long enough to be assigned homework, and if you are, we'll all help you with it. Trust me, this class won't be any problem.  
  
Kyra muttered, and concentrated at Derek, trying to get him to establish a psychic link. For some reason, Kyra just wanted to talk to her friends... Koushiro was a little different in this timeline. Not much... he was still very kind and polite, but he wasn't as laid-back as she remembered. In fact, he was a little tense at times. Kyra shook her head to clear her thoughts, and continued to concentrate until she was positive that Derek had established a link.  
  
What's up? Derek asked, looking over at Kyra.  
  
^Nothing much, I was just bored... We actually haven't spoken in like this in a while, ne?^ Kyra replied, glancing back at the other kids.  
  
=Sheesh, no kidding!= Maria said, and Kyra could see that she had made her face into a mock victory' kind of face. =Alas! We live again!=  
  
Everyone laughed mentally, but then everyone could hear a soft, shaky kind of voice intervene with theirs in the mind-speak, but it wasn't laughing. In fact, the voice sounded really scared. ~What's going on here? Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?~  
  
Everyone paused for a moment, and that was just how long it took Kyra to realize just who that was. ^KOUSHIRO?!^ Kyra exclaimed, looking at the boy by her side, who had, without her noticing, gone from having a normal skin color to one that could be classified as a shade of white. ^What are you doing, Koushiro?^  
  
~I don't know!~ Izzy said, just as upset. ~You guys all of a sudden started talking in my mind; I don't know how you got there!~ After he said this, Izzy looked back up at Kyra and the others, who were all giving him strange looked, and said, ~And I told you, you can call me Izzy.~  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. :::Let her call you Koushiro. Trust me, arguing with the girl does you more harm then good, I've learned.::: After saying this, Jason paused for a moment, and continued, :::In fact, I believe that she called me a disgusting little annoyance' for about a week straight when I first arrived on Kaneoti. Ah, yes, the good old days.:::  
  
(This really isn't the time for jokes.) Laura said, trying to be serious, but she couldn't help but giggle a little.  
  
~I am not even going to ask...~ Izzy thought, and then tried to turn the conversation serious again. ~But really, what's going on? How are you guys able to talk like this?~  
  
Kyra paused for a moment, but replied to Izzy's question. ^This is how we talk to each other when we don't want anyone to hear. Derek or Andri are capable of establishing a link, and because we are all Gem Warriors, we can talk and listen as well. Gomen ne, but I suppose we forgot that you also carried the trait of being a Gem Warrior.^  
  
~That's all right... we're at the classroom.~ Izzy said softly, obviously shaken up from the whole incident. Derek cut the link, and Kyra was now left with her own thoughts, which were all basically the same exact words, said over and over again, and Kyra felt like pounding her head on the desk that she was now sitting at.  
  
Kyra no baka, Kyra no baka, Kyra no baka!' Kyra thought to herself, annoyed with the fact that she had been so dumb. I can't believe that I forgot that Koushiro could listen!' Of course Koushiro could listen! It wasn't as he himself didn't know about him being a Gem Warrior, everyone had found out the day before. So why didn't I remember about the Gem Warrior connection?' Kyra wondered.  
  
Looking out the window, Kyra really didn't care to listen in class. Actually, the Gem Warriors had already technically gone through high school, and, to a certain extent, collage. Well, with a class of six, and school year round, what did anyone expect? The basic order of the day for awhile was get up, go to lessons, lunch, more lessons, and then training. It was actually quite fun, mainly because Amon had allowed them time to just be themselves, thankfully.  
  
Suddenly hearing the teacher's voice, Kyra looked up to see the teacher standing before Izzy's desk, an astonished look on her face. Young man, I highly doubt that you did this kind of work with your grammar! And these metaphors are completely out of your level! I do not believe that you have done this homework.  
  
I had to call Maria on the whole meta-whatever it's called thing.' Kyra thought, and she decided that she should say something. Um, Sensei? Kyra asked, calling the attention of the teacher. Koush- um, Izzy did do the homework himself. Laura and I are staying at his house, and we both saw him finish the assignment. I'm sure that if you ask Laura, she'd assure that this was true.  
  
Laura nodded at Kyra's assumption. Hai, Sensei, he did do the work himself. Perhaps it was just a mere error, one that simply happened to be correct. I don't doubt your say in this manner, of course, but it conflicts with what initially happened, ne?  
  
The teacher's eyes boggled at the mannerism that both girls had used, and slowly walked back to her spot in the front of the room. I- I see.... all right, class, we will now continue with our lesson on synonyms.  
  
Kyra sighed, and rested her head in her arms again. This day, by itself, was becoming very irritating, especially since Kyra kept noticing the differences between Izzy and Koushiro... even though they were the same person, technically. Izzy seemed to be buried in his word, and not very friendly. Also, with that incident with the sensei, Kyra knew that the Koushiro she remembered would have stood up for himself, even if that wasn't true...  
  
But what's this feeling?' Kyra wondered, glancing at Izzy. Why do I still feel like he's the same Koushiro I knew, even though I keep telling myself that he isn't?' Kyra looked out the window again, seeing the sunlight crawling across the grass, as if it was trying to fill up the entire world inch by inch.  
  
If he's not Koushiro, why do I still feel happy whenever I'm with him?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Yolei grinned, and walked through the halls of her school, heading towards the computer lab. I really hope this works!' Yolei thought happily, thinking about what she was planning on doing. After thinking about the problem they had with opening the gate to the digital world, Yolei had come up with a hypothesis that just might work. I hope it does, I really miss Poromon!'  
  
Walking into the computer lab, Yolei went to the computer that they usually used to go into the digital world. Yolei waited patiently for it to start up, and then clicked on the program that apparently was the one they used to get into the the Digiworld. After the gate (which was still closed, obviously) came up, Yolei placed her digivice by the table and began to work.  
  
a voice said, and Yolei looked up to see Cody standing at the door, a curious expression on his face. Is it all right if I join you? Maybe I could be of some assistance... Cody trailed off, looking at Yolei hopefully. Yolei couldn't help but see the slightly scared expression in Cody's eyes.  
  
Yolei said cheerfully, and Cody came over to the computer screen and sat down next to her. Yolei turned back to the computer and began to work on the program, trying hard to break through. Not taking her eyes off the screen, Yolei said to Cody, You're still worried about being attacked, aren't you, Cody?  
  
From the sound of Cody suddenly moving slightly, Yolei could assume that she was right, and she continued, Well, you're pretty smart to come here, though. Walking home by yourself would be, just to say, really stupid, don't you think? Yolei grinned as she worked, noticing that the hacking she was doing was making progress.  
  
Cody said softly, not wanting to disturb her when she was working. I don't want to be attacked again, especially since that means you all have to fight to free me. Not to mention, being trapped in the grip of a monster who wants to kill you is pretty scary... I don't like being targeted.  
  
Yolei turned away from the computer, and saw Cody sitting on the ground, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He looked so scared and, well, innocent at that moment that Yolei felt really bad for her younger friend, and she wrapped him up in a big hug.  
  
Don't worry, Cody, we won't let anything happen to you. Yolei said, in a reassuring tone.  
  
I'm not worried about me. Cody said, looking at the ground. I'm worried about all of you. For a moment, both of them sat in silence, with Yolei hugging the smaller boy, and Cody accepting it. This would probably look really strange if anyone came in, but I don't care.' Yolei thought, and was concentrating on trying to cheer Cody up.  
  
Suddenly, a weird glow erupted from the computer, and both Yolei and Cody jerked to their feet, eyes wide. The light continued to glow brighter, until both of the children had to cover their eyes to prevent any damage being done to them. Slowly, as the glow died down, Yolei and Cody opened their eyes to see the small figures of five creatures that they knew very well.  
  
Cody said cheerfully, suddenly grinning again.  
  
Yolei said, just as happily. Both little digimon perked up at the sound of those voices, leaped up into their Digidestined partner's arms, extremely happy and jumping for joy. In fact, the little digimon could hardly stay in their partner's arms, they were so cock full of energy.  
  
Poromon said to Yolei, nuzzling against her. Yolei, I've missed you so much!  
  
Cody! Cody! Cody! Cody! Cody! Cody! Cody! Upamon said, jumping up and down besides Cody. Cody sweatdropped at the hyperactiveness of his digimon, but simply grinned and picked Upamon up, hugging him tightly. Yolei looked at Cody, who now looked a lot happier than before, and smiled.  
  
Where's Davish? Chibimon asked, cocking his head in a cute way.  
  
And T.K.! Patamon, and Gatomon nodded her own head to ask the same type of question about Kari.  
  
Yolei grinned. C'mon, follow me! she said cheerfully, but then, Yolei caught sight of the computer. It had completely shut down, and considering that it was smoking, it didn't seem like it had any chance of being brought back to life. Hm... I guess that just bringing the digimon here was a struggle. Good thing that none of us actually tried to go to the Digiworld.' Yolei thought, her face growing ashen.  
  
We could have been stuck there forever.' Yolei thought, horrified. What if that had happened? What if she had opened the portal, and her and Cody had gone through, to see what had happened in the Digiworld? They would have been trapped... and by the time the others had figured it out, it would have been too late.... they would have been at the mercy of the Digimon Emperor... well, if he was in the Digiworld.  
  
Poromon asked.  
  
Yo-yo Yolei! Chibimon said cheerfully, happy that he was going to see Davis.  
  
Yolei smiled, trying to cover up the way she felt. She caught sight of Cody looking at her, with a worried expression on his face. No way, I have to be cheerful for Cody! I can't have him feeling sad again.' Yolei thought, and broke into a bigger grin. What are you all looking at me for? C'mon, let's go find the others!  
  
They all nodded, and the group proceeded to leave the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay.... one, I LOVE CHIBIMON! He is SOOOOO adorable! Does anyone have that screenshot from Season 02, episode #6, Family Picnic'? Ya know, that one that shows Chibimon after Davis wakes up? With the kawaii little cheeks, and that adorable expression?! PLEASE, for the love of whoever you worship, SEND IT TO ME! I'm begging you... I *need* that picture! It's just SO CUTE!  
  
ANYWAYS, here are a few new phrases that I've introduced.  
  
Eechi : Pervert, perverted.  
Sensei: Teacher.  
  
^^ The BIG ARIGATOU section is short again.... DCI, Aynslesa, HRW, Cybra, Nintai, Grace Dragondale, Liaka, ~*Lys*~, Nikki Ishida, K-1, Kate, karei, ArcherXtreme.... *eek* Long! BTW, to K-1... I changed my e-mail address (Kyra_Ice5@hotmail.com) so if you've e-mailed me and I haven't responded, that's why. ^^  
  
Hmm.... okay, okay, to DCI.... yes, I *am* setting up a Kyra/Koushiro romance. Happy? I admitted it! Now leave me alone! ^.~ Actually, there is really no romance at all in this saga.... now, the third saga, that had romance... (note to anyone who cares: I am not FFKyra! I've that many, many times...)  
  
Anyways, arigatou for reading and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan.


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 2 -- #6: The Outer Circuit Arrives**  
  


  
Jyuli smiled, and held up her hand to stop the conversation. Here's how I see it. she said brightly, brushing back a loose strand of her short, dark-brown hair. If anyone tries to fight us, we just fight back and kill em. What's so hard about that? I mean, we are pretty strong...  
  
Yeah, for galactic warriors and all. Morgan muttered, rolling her eyes and grinning.  
  
Audrey frowned, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit. Quietly, she said, But if all we do is fight, won't that deter from the cause that we are trying to prove? Not to mention that if we wanted to create a good plan, it would not be very profitable to only fight, for that would lead more enemies to us.  
  
Jyuli frowned slightly as well, thinking about what Audrey had just said, and she replied, Well, yes, I suppose you're right, but what if we're discovered? If that happened, then wouldn't fighting be our only choice? We'd be up against just as many enemies, yes, but--  
  
We could try and bluff our way out of that one. Morgan said, tucking her should-length blond hair behind her ears. If we could just get into the fortress, then actually fighting wouldn't be a problem, seeing as how we could simply finish our mission from inside the fortress itself, and by the time anyone could attack, we would have blown their defensive coverage.  
  
Jyuli simply laid down on the couch that she was sitting on, closing her dark brown eyes in an attempt to concentrate. If we do attempt to infiltrate their fortress that quietly, doesn't that mean that we're underestimating them? Not to mention the fact that we could just fight and kill them all, right? I mean, come on, we're Gem Warriors! Well... most of us.'  
  
As she thought that, Jyuli stole a glance to the side of the room, where Breyata was quietly reading a basic summary of the fortress that they were suppose to invade. Jyuli never told her this, but she envied Breyata's looks. She was tall and strong, with long blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her hair was always styled in braids, with a single blue ribbon intertwining each braid. There were only two things about Breyata that Jyuli didn't envy. One was the fact that she was basically a heartless witch, and the second thing was the fact that Breyata was technically dead.  
  
A Jaguar Spirit. One with powers granted by the powers that be, to help us along in our mission.' Jyuli thought, quoting the words that Amon had told the group of them. Breyata, or usually called Breya' by the other warriors, was very spoiled when she had been alive, and now, she felt that she was better than the other members of the Outer Circuit of Gem Warriors. But Breyata was a fierce warrior, and Jyuli liked that about her. Breyata would never question fighting, she would simply fight. But one way that you could kill her was to break the tear-drop stone on her necklace that she wore around her neck. Her life force...  
  
Jyuli shook her head, trying to stop thinking such odd thoughts. In a vain attempt to get her mind off the subject of Breya's coldness, Jyuli looked over at Seiko, the only other person in the group who was technically dead. Seiko was a dragon spirit, and could transform to a dragon at will, just like how Breya could transform to a jaguar. Seiko was very nice, unlike Breyata, and was always kind and polite to anyone the he met. Seiko was also very religious, and took time everyday to pray and perform a short religious ceremony. I don't see why he does that all the time.' Jyuli thought to herself, raising an eyebrow. In case he's forgotten, he's _dead_.'  
  
Jyuli shrugged, and looked over to where Elian was sitting patiently in the corner, waiting for them to get on with it and go on their mission. Elian had always wanted to be the leader of the Outer Circuit, but even Jyuli had to agree that he was much to rash and hostile to get anything done. Elian was the perfect example of the perfect creep... if you didn't know him. Actually, he was very kind and shy, but he tried to cover it up by acting cruel. In fact, Jyuli knew that he had a big crush on Audrey, but he was much to shy to tell her.  
  
Speaking of Audrey...' Jyuli thought, glancing at the girl beside her. Audrey was the quietest and most reserved girl that she had ever known. Audrey's eyes were even darker than Jyuli's (and Maria's, from the Main Circuit of Gem Warriors), and she had chocolate-brown skin, with shoulder-length, pitch-black hair. What was cool about Audrey's hair, at least, as Jyuli thought, was the fact that her bangs went down to her chin, framing her face, and were dyed purple. Audrey is so cool, but she is also way too quiet.' Jyuli thought, shrugging slightly.  
  
Morgan was the next person that Jyuli saw, and she was the leader of this group of warriors. Morgan was the only naturally friendly person of the group, it seemed. Elian and Breya both figured that they were all above anyone that they met, and Seiko and Audrey were too quiet to make instant friends. And I'm too suspicious of everyone I meet.' Jyuli thought. Morgan was usually the person who spoke to the people that they were trying to make a deal with, with Jyuli and Audrey often accompanying her.  
  
And then there's me.' Jyuli thought, rolling her eyes. She already knew what she was like- a fighter. Jyuli knew that she was the first person to fight, and she loved it. What's the point of being a warrior if you don't fight?' Jyuli thought, smiling to herself. She also knew that, like Elian, she was rash, but she didn't have a hot temper. Jyuli was a person to try and restrain herself when fighting, but she knew that if she did try and fight, she would most likely kill the person. Letting anger build up inside her against an enemy was one of the main reasons that she was a good fighter.  
  
Unfortunately, it was also why she wasn't naturally likable.  
  
It's probably a good thing that I'm not a member of the Main Circuit, then.' Jyuli thought. The difference, the only difference, between the Outer Circuit and the Main Circuit was the fact that the Main Circuit only went to places that already had protectors, and were there to help them. The Outer Circuit went to dimensions where evil was attempting to reign victorious, with no one to fight against it. Breyata and Elian often said that that very fact was the reason that the Outer Circuit was stronger than the Main Circuit, but Jyuli knew that wasn't true.  
  
The Main Circuit goes to those dimensions because they can adjust to people a lot easier than we can.' Jyuli thought. In fact, the Main Circuit is just as strong, if not stronger, than us.' Jyuli knew, after a few brief meetings with the Main Circuit (usually Ruby, who was Laura, or Sapphire, who was Kyra, because they were the apparent leaders) that the Main Circuit were not to be interfered with.  
  
Jyuli was about to fall asleep when a hand touched her should, and lightly shook it. Looking up, Jyuli saw Morgan looking down at her, and she yawned slightly. What's going on, Morgan?  
  
The Main Circuit. Morgan replied, a little grimly. Laura just contacted me. It   
appears that they're going to need a little help... I guess it means that invading the Vulaptor fortress is going to be put off for about a week.  
  
Jyuli grinned, and sat up. Hey, no sweat! The Vulaptor fortress was a weird assignment anyway! Let's go do some real fighting! Jyuli said triumphantly, a grin playing on her lips. C'mon! Let's move out, folks!  
  
  
****  
  
  
Okay, this has officially gotten weird. Matt said, looking at the creature standing in front of him. It was a gigantic spider-like creature, with eight prickly legs, and sharp fangs that looked like then could behead anyone who tried to interfere with what it was sent there to do.  
  
Maria sighed, glancing at Matt over her shoulder.. That should have been said a _long_ time ago, hon.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, and the Gem Warriors and the Digidestined had all gotten together to talk some stuff over. Davis, T.K., and Kari were especially happy to see their digimon, and everyone was surprised to hear about what had happened to the computer earlier. After around an hour of talking, the group had been ready to go to their assorted homes... until the spider creature had shown up.  
  
What are we waiting for?! Davis shouted, and turned to Chibimon, who was sitting on his shoulder. C'mon, Chibimon, armor digivolve!  
  
Eh, problem. Chibimon said from Davis's shoulder. I can't digivolve to Flamedramon from my Chibimon form. I have to be Veemon to do that. After Chibimon said that, Davis sweatdropped, and sighed, an annoyed look crossing over his face.  
  
Minna, now! Laura said sharply, and the Gem Warriors of the group, including Izzy, as much as he didn't want to, transformed into their warrior forms. Instantly after transforming, both Sapphire and Emerald moved so that they would be standing in front of Cody, who was standing towards the back of the group, with Upamon held tightly in his arms.  
  
Sapphire noticed the sad and worried expression on Cody's face, and gave him a reassuring smile. Hey, don't worry, Cody-chibi, the other's will defeat this guy.  
  
I know, but I just feel so responsible... Cody mumbled, lowering his head.  
  
Don't feel that way. Emerald said, not taking his eyes off the battle. You're only nine, you haven't been causing all of this, thus you aren't responsible. Enough said. Cody nodded slightly, and Sapphire turned back to the battle herself. The spider-like creature wasn't a big talker like the snake had been, but it was obvious that it was trying to get to Cody, seeing as how it kept fighting against the forces of the other Gem Warriors to try and go forward.  
  
After awhile, the creature began to get frustrated, and it opened it's mouth, shooting out a long stream of white substance. The attack hit Topaz and Beryl, and they went down, apparently in pain. The substance appeared to be very painful, and Sapphire made a note to keep away from it, because the attack was sticking to Topaz and Beryl, burning them and rendering them immobile as they tried to stand up and attack once again.  
  
You know, Sapphire, maybe we should just get Cody away from here. Emerald said to Sapphire, and Cody looked up at the two of them. If the monsters don't have a target to go after, won't they leave? And by doing that, we could heal Topaz and Beryl quicker than if we didn't.  
  
Sapphire frowned from behind her mask. I don't know. she said cautiously, keeping a close eye on the spider creature. If we run, it might back away, or it might simply attack the city until we bring him back, right? I mean, do we really want to put the city at more threat than it already is?  
  
This city's been attacked by Myotismon, I assure you, it can stand another psycho, killer monster. Emerald joked, and then turned serious again. No, really, I think we should. That way, even if that monster does start to attack the city, at least Cody is out of immediate danger, so then you can fight. After a moments pause, and a raised eyebrow from Sapphire, Emerald continued. I mean, then you and I can fight.  
  
Sapphire nodded, and looked down at Cody. Come on, Cody-chibi, let's go!  
  
But the others- Cody began, looking worried.  
  
-will be perfectly fine. Emerald finished, and all three kids began to run away, aiming to go to the first secure shelter that they could find. Unfortunately, they weren't able to go very far, because after they had run about five feet, another creature had appeared from out of nowhere- a vicious-looking beetle-like creature, with narrowed, piercing eyes, and sharp claws.  
  
Cody let out a terrified gasp, and Sapphire placed her hands on his shoulders, ready to push him out of the way or protect him any time she needed to. Emerald stood just behind Sapphire, but quickly decided to stand in front of Cody as well. Glaring at the creature before her, Sapphire said fiercely, What do you want, youma?!  
  
Why, Knowledge, of course. the beetle creature said, an evil smirk playing on it's face. Now, be a nice little warrior, and hand him over, before I get mad... When neither Sapphire or Emerald made a move to give Cody over to the enemy, the beetle-like creature's eyes narrowed. I said, now. Give him to me, or I shall have to force you to hand him over.  
  
Cody trembled slightly in Kyra's grip, and she knew that he was trying his hardest not to begin crying and screaming right there. As a matter of fact, so was she. This beetle creature was apparently more knowledgeable about what he was doing, and thus, it made him more worthy of an opponent. But this wasn't a game.   
  
Especially when there was another person's life at stake.  
  
Sapphire said, glaring at the enemy. The day that I give you Cody is the day I die.  
  
Me, too. Emerald said, glaring with equal hatred.  
  
The beetle-like creature glared back at them, and then smirked. Well... I'm sure that your deaths could be arranged... Then, with a look of ruthlessness in it's voice, the beetle creature sprayed a yellow-orange attack at them. The attack was mainly liquid, and it was so poisonous looking that you could nearly see it.  
  
Sapphire jerked instantly, and shoved both Cody and Emerald to the side. She avoided being hit in the chest, but a searing pain in her knee told Sapphire that she hadn't totally avoided the blast. Clenching her eyes to stop the tears of pain from coming, Sapphire tried to stand up again, only to find that she was unable to stand on that leg, and the pain in her knee was becoming great every second. As she realized that she couldn't stand up, Sapphire stumbled and nearly fell, but a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back up.  
  
Looking up, Sapphire could see that Emerald had saved her, and Cody was standing behind him, also okay. With the help of Emerald, Sapphire moved behind him, and continued to stand guard' on Cody. Arigatou, Koushiro-kun. Sapphire murmured dimly, the pain in her knee affecting what she said. It was only after she said it that Sapphire realized that she shouldn't have spoken his name like that, but it was too late to change what she had said.  
  
Well, well, it appears that you all are at my mercy. the beetle-like creature said, and Sapphire looked over her shoulder to see the rest of the group backing up towards them, the spider-like creature ushering them that way. And guess what? the beetle creature continued, smirking. I don't have any.  
  
Sapphire felt Cody clench up as he realized that the beetle monster was going to fire another attack straight at them- at the same time that the spider creature was preparing it's own attack. Sapphire also froze up, feeling the horrible adrenaline that someone feels when they realize that they are about to die, and she could only watch...  
  
Amethyst Solar Heat Erupt!  
  
Chystolite Electric Storm!  
  
Jade Galactic Pressure!  
  
Onyx Internal Confusion.  
  
All at once, four voices sounded, and a wave of energy collided towards the youma before them. Looking up, Sapphire could see four figures standing together, with the figures of a dragon and a jaguar behind them. The four figures were all wearing a Gem Warriors uniform, and Sapphire could see a figure in pale pink, yellow, orange, and a pale sea-green standing there, apparently calm and prepared for any attack that might come.  
  
You contacted the Outer Circuit?! Sapphire hissed to Ruby.  
  
Ruby shrugged. I figured we'd need the backup.  
  
Instantly, the warriors all ran to the group, the one in yellow, or, as Sapphire knew her, Chystolite, ending up by Sapphire and Emerald, along with the Jaguar. Glancing at Emerald, Chystolite said, Okay, I don't know who you are, but I've learned not to asked unnecessary questions. Sapphire. What's going on?  
  
It's pretty complicated, Chystolite, but the basic-- Sapphire began, but she found herself being interrupted by the beetle creature. All those attacks had killed the spider creature, but the beetle still lived, now with a vengeance raging through it's blood.  
  
Give me the child! the beetle screamed, glaring at Cody, who was still in Sapphire's grasp. Knowledge! Give him to me! Give me that boy! The beetle was screaming furiously, an attack forming in it's mouth. Sapphire prepared to turn to Onyx, and tell her to use her Silence Barrier' attack, but she never got the chance.  
  
Suddenly, something pushed Cody away from her, and Sapphire gasped as a trembling Cody was shoved in front of the creature, and away from protection. The person, or creature, who had pushed Cody, simply growled and said, Fine. Take the little brat, we don't care.  
  
Sapphire looked at the person, or, to be exact, the jaguar, who had pushed Cody, with a shocked glare, and then turned to where Cody had been shoved, hoping to rescue him before the creature could get to him. Running to where Cody was pushed, and was now on his knees, Sapphire shouted, No! Cody-chibi!  
  
But it was too late. The beetle creature wrapped it's tentacles around the small boy, and disappeared, taking Cody with it.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
How could you, Breyata?! Laura yelled at the taller girl, tears in her eyes. How could you just give him up? You had no right- NO RIGHT to make decisions for us. You had no clue what was going on, and yet, you acted on your own behalf, and now the enemy has Cody!  
  
Breyata remained silent, a set look on her face. Both groups of Gem Warriors and the Digidestined were now at Matt's house, because Matt was the only person who's parent wasn't at the house. After the battle, a shocked silence had fallen over the area, and they had all walked to Matt's house. That was when the yelling began.  
  
All around the room, it was despair. Mainly so for Yolei, who was seated in the armchair of Matt's living room, crying mercilessly, while Sora tried as hard as she could comfort her. Seated on the couch was Kyra, who was now having her knee healed by Andri, and who wore an usual expression on her face- the look of failure.  
  
Laura shook with anger, having instantly forgotten about her usual soft-spoken way. You shouldn't have done that. We weren't in immediate danger. Audrey was going to use her barrier attack, which would have blocked the attack that the youma aimed at us, and then we could have finished it off. You did not have any say in that situation, Breyata.  
  
Breya glared back at Laura, but she didn't say anything. Having said all she needed to say, Laura walked over to where Kyra, Andri, and Izzy were seated, Izzy holding a horrified and shaking Upamon in his hands. Upamon looked like he was going to break into pieces any second, and he had buried himself in Izzy's suit coat, which Izzy had taken off.  
  
This is not good. Laura muttered, rubbing her temple with her fingers. Breya just doesn't care. She thinks that we wouldn't have been able to block the attack, even though we all know that Audrey can summon up her attack so quickly that she could block a bullet. A simple attack like that would have been no problem. Closing her eyes tightly, Laura muttered, Why does she have to be so arrogant?!  
  
I don't know... Kyra said softly. It was odd, really. When something big happened, usually traumatic, Laura would get angry, and Kyra would become calm and soft-spoken, as long as there was no immediate danger. Usually it was the other way around. All I know is that we have to go looking for Cody and that enemy.  
  
Laura asked, not sure if she had heard right. Izzy and Andri also looked up, both confused. Upon hearing Cody's name being spoken, Upamon had stopped crying, and was now listening to the conversation, even though he was still buried in the fabric of Izzy's coat.  
  
Kyra looked at them all. Look, if there is one thing that I've learned in my studies that Amon gave us, it's this- magical transportation. Minna, you all saw how the enemy disappeared once it had Cody. That means that where ever the enemy is hiding, it has to be close by, as in, in this city. Why? Because for one, magical creatures have, if any, very little magical strength, so they could only transport themselves nearby. And if a human was helping the creature transport, it's the same.  
  
Laura frowned slightly, glancing at the hopeful-looking face of Upamon. But what if the creature just transported to one place, and the person behind this (you know that there is someone with greater magical power behind this) simply transported Cody somewhere else?  
  
If that were true, then whoever it was would need a great supply of magical power. In that case, the power of magic in the earth and the air would have gone way up, in which case, Derek would have told us. Kyra explained. I assure you, whoever it is that's behind this mess, the person is still in the city. I suggest we all split into groups of two or so and look for this person, and hopefully, Cody.  
  
Laura nodded, and closed her eyes in thought. Maybe it isn't over just yet....'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Part 6 is finished! Whee! Wowies.... long... very long... eh, not really.... so, didja all like the Outer Circuit. Well, except for Breyata, cause, well, even I don't like Breya that much and I'm the one who made her! Just to say, Morgan and Jyuli (or, Chystolite and Amethyst) are based off of my two best friends, K.J. (Morgan) and Jessie (Jyuli).  
  
The Big Arigatou Section. Short, once again... DCI, Aynslesa, HRW, Cybra, Nintai, Grace Dragondale, Liaka, Nikki Ishida, ~*Lys*~, K-1, karei, and ArcherXtreme. THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH!  
  
BTW.... for anyone who cares... THIS IS MY 100th FIC! WOOHOO! Really! Click on my Author profile thingamajig, and you'll see that I have exactly 100 fics! ^^!  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review. Ja ne! Kyra-chan.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 2 -- #7: Knowledge**  
  


  
Cody shivered, a terrified feeling creeping over his body. After the beetle-like creature had kidnapped him, Cody had been thrown into a tiny and dreary cell, and told to wait until the Master' was ready to see to him. See to me...' Cody thought dreadfully. In other words, he's going to kill me...'  
  
As hard as he tried not to, a few tears of fear squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes, and he thought about how he had fallen into this mess. That jaguar... why did it push me to that creature? Why did it say that they didn't care? Who were those new people?' Many questions were running through Cody's mind as he sat in the dark, cold chamber, his knees pulled up to his chest while he wrapped his arms around them.  
  
The cell that he was in was cold, dark, and damp. The perfect place for someone who was captured and terrified to be lead to... Cody knew that it wasn't his friends fault that he was capture... although that jaguar... Cody shook his head, not accepting what was running through his mind. His friends would not let this happen to him. Cody knew that his friends were loyal.  
  
Just then, Cody began to hear soft footsteps coming down the hall. His stomach clenched tightly as he realized that the footsteps were heading toward his little chamber. Shaking slightly, Cody bit his lip to keep from screaming as the footsteps kept getting closer and closer, and eventually ended up outside his door. There was a brief sound of jangling keys, and then the lock in the door turned, opening the door.  
  
Cody blinked in the bright light, but he didn't have any time to say anything as the strong forearm of the beetle-like creature yanked him forcefully out of the cell by his arm, causing a searing pain to erupt in his shoulder. Closing his eyes tightly to try and withstand the pain, Cody stood up from where he had fallen on the floor, and cradled his arm gently.  
  
Come on, ya little brat. the beetle creature said, yanking on Cody's hurt arm again, and ignoring the gasp of pain the escaped from Cody's mouth when he did. Trembling slightly as he worried about what this unknown foe was going to do to him, Cody followed the beetle creature down the hallway.  
  
Walking down that hallway made Cody realize just what people meant when they said they that were going down the road to death'. As he walked alongside the monster, Cody couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him when he arrived at the destination that he was going to.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Soon after he had left the cell, Cody found himself being lead into a large room, with candles lit everywhere, giving the chamber a eerie and discomforting feeling. Shivering slightly, Cody realized that it was very cold in the room, as if to give it an even scarier appearance and feeling.  
  
I brought the little brat, Master. the beetle said, shoving Cody forward aggressively, and Cody fell to his knees. While trying to stop his fall, Cody had landed on his hurt arm, which made him have to concentrate hard in order not to cry out. You don't show weakness to the enemy.' Cody thought to himself, closing his eyes tightly, trying to hold the tears of pain in.  
  
Cody didn't see the man appear, but he did hear the disgusted voice that came out of his mouth next. You expect me to believe that this little brat is _Knowledge_? Do you believe me to be a fool?!  
  
Tentatively, Cody looked up, and saw the figure of a man standing there, his face covered by shadows. The man was glaring at the beetle-like creature, who was now acting a lot less arrogant. But... Master... he is the one who generates the power of Knowledge... he is the one who was tracked by our sensors... this is the one who holds the power of Knowledge, and that's what's you asked for...  
  
I don't care! the man screeched, and Cody was amazed at how childish he sounded when he had said that- it was as if he was simply a three year old having a temper tantrum. Powers of the Darkness, destroy that unworthy fool! A column of black energy surrounded the beetle creature, and it screeched as it disappeared. Cody gasped, and knew that even if the man acted like a three year old, he still had enormous powers that weren't to be underestimated.  
  
After the black energy died down, the man turned to Cody, who again began to tremble as the man glared at him with piercing blue eyes. You hold the power of Knowledge, do you? Just as well. You will still be of use to me, to get the child that I am really after.  
  
And then what? Cody asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
the man said, and he reached down, grabbing Cody by the collar of his shirt. Cody tried to jerk back, but the man's grip was strong and powerful, especially compared to Cody's own small stature, and he pulled Cody close to him, so that he would be talking him in a whisper. As Cody trembled in fear, the man continued what he had be saying before.  
  
Then you die.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra shouted, looking around for the missing boy. Cody-chibi, where are you?!  
  
Izzy called as well.  
  
Cody! Cody! Cody! Upamon called, and Izzy hit him lightly on the head, subtly telling him to be quiet, considering the fact that stuffed animals usually didn't speak. Upamon blushed slightly, but, despite the warnings, he continued to look around as quickly as he could, even though he wasn't suppose to be moving either.  
  
Kyra, Izzy, and Upamon had been searching for Cody for at least two hours now, and it was nearly nine o'clock at night. They were looking by flashlight now, and the search looked like it was getting tedious. Cody was no where in sight, as least, as far and Kyra could see. But she wasn't about to give up on Cody just yet.  
  
The group had separated into pairs of two or three. Laura, despite wanting to go along with Kyra, Izzy, and Upamon, had decided that she would lead a search, and went with Yolei and Sora. The other Gem Warriors had also paired with Digidestined, with the exception of Breyata, who had simply rolled her eyes at the search and decided to stay at Matt's house while everyone was looking for Cody.  
  
She does make me mad sometimes.' Kyra thought, waving her flashlight around the warehouse area, trying to see if Cody was in any of the buildings. Her arrogance and lack of cooperation could really bring a team down- especially when she feels like _her_ way is the _only_ way.'  
  
a voice asked, and Kyra looked up to see Koushiro raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Kyra smiled. Hai, Izzy-san?  
  
Why do you call Cody   
  
Kyra frowned for a second, not really understanding the question, and then grinned. Well, like I've probably said around a million times to my other friends, I hate kids. Really. Before, I had never met a kid that I didn't hate. But Cody is probably the lone exception to all that hating kids' stuff, because he's very mature for his age. By calling him Cody-chibi', I'm acknowledging that he is younger than me, and is still one of my good friends, you see?  
  
Izzy grinned. I get it. That's pretty interesting, you know?  
  
I guess. Kyra said, but she couldn't help but blush. Turning away so that Izzy couldn't see her face, Kyra thought, What's wrong with you, Kyra?! All he did was pay you a compliment, and you're acting like he made you the queen of some kingdom or something! Sheesh, he's your best friend... well, he used to be, but it's still the same thing, so snap out of it!'  
  
Upamon shouted, scaring the living daylights out of both Kyra and Izzy. Before either of them could complain about his outburst, Upamon continued with what he was saying. I feel Cody's presence! It's somewhere in one of those buildings over there, I know it! Upamon gestured towards the right, where a few warehouse buildings were located.  
  
Kyra and Izzy glanced at each other, and simultaneously nodded. Walking over to the buildings, Kyra saw Upamon concentrating, and gesturing towards the building on the left. Kyra and Izzy both began to make their way quietly towards the left side building, trying to remain as secretive as possible. As they glanced inside the door, Kyra caught site of the limp form of Cody, tied up against the far wall.  
  
Izzy said, and ran towards the smaller boy. Kyra paused for a moment, and watched as the moonlight shone through the window, onto the floor. For some reason, Kyra didn't feel like moving to help Cody, even though Izzy was halfway there. Still, she looked at the moonlight shining through the window, through Cody...  
  
Wait a minute. _Through_ Cody?!  
  
In an instant, Kyra knew. Koushiro, NO! Kyra yelled, but it was too late. Instantly, the image of Cody disappeared, and Izzy stopped in his tracks. But just as he was turning around to come back, a flash of yellow light occurred, and suddenly, Izzy was wrapped tightly in the yellow bonds, from his neck to his feet, and they acted like ropes, and tightened. Gasping for air, Izzy fell to his knees in agony, neither him or Kyra noticing that Upamon had flown into the wall when the blast of power hit.  
  
Kyra gasped, and ran over where Izzy was kneeling, all the way thinking, No, no, not again, it can't happen _again_, I won't let it!'. Kyra transformed into Sapphire as she ran, and quickly came to a stop besides Izzy. But before she could even touch the bonds that surrounded him, a voice from just ahead of her spoke.  
  
Oh, no, Sapphire, I think not. the cold voice said, sending shivers down Kyra's spine. Looking up, she suddenly saw the form of a man appearing from the shadows, and stepping out into the moonlight. The man smirked, You always were the deductive one, Sapphire. You never believed anything unless you have proof.  
  
No way... Kyra said, her voice hushed, I killed you....  
  
Toman...?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Izzy struggled with the bonds around his body as they continued to tighten, cutting off the precious air that he needed. When the tightening suddenly stopped, yet still stayed at that precarious point where he was continuously gasping for air, Izzy looked up to see Sapphire standing there, a horrified look in her eyes.  
  
No way... she whispered, nearly inaudible. I killed you...  
  
Killed me? the man said, smirking. Hai, maybe. But you know what? The Darkness of the World is very nice to someone with vengeance in their blood... Still affected by the extreme shortness of oxygen, Izzy could barely see the man as he came, but he could see blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
Kyra's eyes widened. You sold your soul?! What kind of psycho _are_ you?  
  
I'm not exactly sure. the man replied, still smirking. But I will get my revenge, young Sapphire.  
  
What is he talking about?' Izzy thought numbly, looking at the man, and then at Kyra. How does Kyra know him?' Izzy watched as the man smiled, and walked closer to Izzy. Looking at a still frozen Kyra, the man smiled and backhanded Izzy across the face. Izzy jerked backwards as he felt the blow, feeling the painful sting of the blow across his cheek.   
  
Leave him out of this, he has nothing to do with it! Kyra yelled at the man, glaring at him and running to stand in front of Izzy. Izzy opened his eyes slightly as she did this, and saw as the man before her smiled, a cruel and twisting smile that only one who truly had no purpose but evil could attain.  
  
Kyra's protecting me?' Izzy thought, looking at the auburn-haired girl in front of him, who was standing in a warrior stance, even though she wasn't transformed into Sapphire yet. Kyra's eyes were narrowed behind her glasses, and although the Gem Warriors had never said anything about this man, she apparently knew who he was.  
  
He has nothing to do with this'?! the man asked, suddenly losing his grin and turning it into a cold glare. He has _everything_ to do with this! He is the only reason that my plan before didn't work! If he hadn't been one of those annoying Digidestined, then you would have left the case alone, and gone along with my plan. But no, you had to try and figure out what was going on, to save your little boyfriend!  
  
Izzy saw Kyra roll her eyes. You know that I would have anyway! You're quarrel is with _me_, Toman, not Koushiro! Kyra clenched her fist, glaring at the man before her with a hidden rage. You killed him, but that's it. I would have figured out the stupid plan anyway, Toman no baka!  
  
What is she talking about?!' Izzy thought briefly, still feeling the stinging pain of the slap on his cheek. I've never seen this person in my life!' Struggling again with the bonds, Izzy noticed that the yellow ropes... or something like that.... had cut into his skin, and blood was now running down the sides of his arm and abdomen. Blinking at the sight of the blood, Izzy looked away from it and looked back up at where Kyra and the man, apparently Toman', were arguing.  
  
Kyra paused for a moment. How in the world did you figure out about that previous timeline? I fixed, and I was the only one who knew anything about it. I certainly wouldn't have told a baka like you anything, especially since I know how cruel you really are. So, how did you figure it out?!  
  
Toman smiled broadly, and paced a little bit on the cement floor of the warehouse. Ah, yes... well, see Kyra, just because you never told anyone about your little life, the souls of the dead knew. Well, not what happened, exactly, but they taught me how to track the records of time and space so that I was able to understand all that happened. Suddenly, Toman looked up and glared at Kyra. Including your deception, young Sapphire.  
  
You mean, _your_ deception! Kyra shouted, and she instantly transformed into her warrior form of Sapphire. You were the one who betrayed the Gem Warriors, not any of us! If it is really a fight that you want, Toman no baka, I'll give it to you! Izzy saw her glance briefly back at him, and she continued, Just let Koushiro go.  
  
I told her to call me Izzy.' Izzy thought briefly, and then wondered how he could worry about something so pathetic and stupid when both his and Kyra's lives were on the line. Suddenly, the bonds around him tightened, and Izzy choked and gasped, desperate for air. The blood that was already coming out of his side and arms was gushing again, and Izzy felt the stinging sensation of his skin ripping.  
  
Oh, I don't think so, Sapphire. Toman said, and unclenched his fist, allowing Izzy a little room to breathe. We shall fight... but he will be the prize. You win, you get to take him. I win... Toman grinned, an evil look appearing on his face. He dies.  
  
Izzy gulped as Sapphire lunged at Toman, her staff shimmering in her hand. Running to the older man, Sapphire apparently concentrated, and her blue crystal staff began to glow brightly. Aiming the staff at Toman, Sapphire yelled, Sapphire Underwater Current!  
  
A wave of blue energy erupted up at Toman, who simply smiled and held out a hand filled with black energy to stop her attack. The attack shimmered, and then disappeared as if it was never there. Izzy saw Kyra gasp, and raise the staff to fire another attack. Unfortunately, before she could, Toman sent the black energy towards Izzy, who's eyes widened in fear as he saw the torrent of energy heading straight for his head...  
  
Only to be blocked by a figure in dark blue.  
  
Izzy gasped as he saw Sapphire standing there, holding the black torrent of energy back with her staff. She was struggling, of course, seeing as how the energy carried too much weight for her to hold. Unable to move because of the bonds around his arms and legs, Izzy could only watch as Sapphire was finally defeated, the black energy exploding in her face as she tried to make it move to the side.  
  
Sapphire collapsed, blood dripping down her face. Izzy could see that she wasn't yet unconscious... just unable to fight anymore. As Kyra fell, Izzy felt the bonds around him tightening once again, but this time they didn't loosen. Gasping for air once again, Izzy looked down at the fallen Sapphire. Although he was quickly losing himself to the darkness of unconsciousness, Izzy was able to hear Sapphire whisper a few words into his mental link with her and the other Gem Warriors. ^_Minna... help me..._^  
  
Then a red haze passed over Izzy's eyes, and he sank into unconsciousness...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
^_Minna... help me..._^  
  
Laura gasped as she heard the mental cry of Sapphire, who sounded like she was in pain. Ahead of her, Sora and Yolei were trying to have a happy girl-talk, but it wasn't working. Yolei was tense, and, on occasion, had begun to cry as she realized that Cody was definitely missing. Laura had sympathized with the girl- Yolei saw Cody as a little brother, and had a right to be extremely upset.  
  
But now was no time for them to be crying. Minna! Sora-san! Yolei-san! Laura said sharply, making Sora and Yolei turn to look at her. I just received a mental call for help from Sapphire, and she sounded like she was in pain. I think that they found Cody, and someone attacked!  
  
They found Cody?! Yolei asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Laura shook her head. I don't know! But Sapphire and Izzy are probably in trouble, and we need to help them fast! Briefly, Laura wondered just how they were going to help their friends... perhaps... Grabbing Sora and Yolei's hands, the three girls formed a circle, Poromon tucked under Yolei's arm. Concentrating, Laura said softly, Gem Warrior Transport... ACTIVATE!  
  
There was a rush of cool air, and Laura went through the familiar sequence of transportation. As they landed, Laura glanced down at Yolei, Sora, and Poromon, who were all dazed and sitting on the ground. After briefly realizing that she hadn't warned them about the transportation sequence, Laura shrugged it off and narrowed her eyes. Minna, let's go! Now!  
  
Sora, Yolei, and Poromon snapped out of their trance, and instantly got up off of the ground. Looking around, Laura realized that the other Gem Warriors had heard Kyra's psychic cry, and had the same idea as she did. All of the Digidestined were now here... with the exception of Izzy and Cody. Glancing at the building, Laura snapped, An entrance! Where is it?!  
  
There's a door over there! Sora said, and the young girl quickly ran over to a small back door, which, sure enough, was open. Everyone quickly ran to the entrance, and Laura instantly looked around for any sign of a battle, or anything pertaining to one that might have happened.  
  
Laura heard Yolei scream, and she turned to see the limp form of Cody tied up in the corner of the room. Yolei shook the small boy a few times, but he made no effort to respond. Turning slightly to the others, Yolei's eyes brimmed with tears as she whispered, He's not waking up... Hearing the terrified tone in Yolei's voice, Sora, Davis, and Chibimon went over to see what was up.  
  
Meanwhile, Laura wasn't paying any attention, knowing that they could figure out what to do for the time being. Instead, she was looking around for Sapphire and Izzy, knowing that they were here. A psychic call told everyone who received it exactly where the person who had called was, and there was no mistake here.  
  
Quickly walking into the main room of the warehouse, the others following her, Laura nearly gasped at what she saw. Sapphire was collapsed on the floor, blood streaming down her face. But that wasn't what horrified Laura, even though it was gruesome. Sapphire was still awake, whereas Izzy...   
  
Izzy was collapsed as well, but unconscious, with blood streaming from his arms, legs, and side, forming a small puddle underneath him. There were marks along his body that made it look like he had been lashed with a whip... which, most likely, wasn't to farfetched of a guess. But that wasn't the worst of it...  
  
Standing above Izzy was an unfamiliar man. In the man's grasp was a large, sharp sword, one which he was bringing down quickly onto Izzy's limp form...  
  
NO! IZZY! Laura yelled, trying to distract the man.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of navy blue light occurred, and Sapphire looked up just enough to summon her staff again, aiming it at the man. Sapphire... Celestial Energy... Unleash! Sapphire gasped, the staff glowing brightly and filling the room. Squinting through the light, Laura was able to make out the form of a gem, a sapphire, heading towards the man.  
  
Her Celestial Energy?' Laura thought numbly. She'll kill herself...'  
  
The gem exploded, sending the shards of purified power into the man. Celestial Energy from a Gem Warriors doesn't only kill the body of the person it kills.' Laura thought, quoting what Amon had told her in class, unable to move at all. It destroys the soul...' The attack continued to rage on for a few moments, apparently trying to make sure that the man was dead.  
  
Sapphire unconsciously transformed back to Kyra, and Laura watched as the auburn-haired girl's eyes glazed over, and she fell down to the earth with a soft thud, her life force drained. Laura could only stand there, shocked at the sight that she was now seeing... Kyra, dead? No... it was impossible...  
  
As if Sapphire's light wasn't enough, another light began to glow throughout the room. But this time, it was a dark green light, and it came from the unconscious form of Izzy. The boy was unaware of what had just happened, but still, the energy just kept coming, and it filled the room, making most of them have to turn away or close their eyes in order to keep the light away from them.  
  
Opening her eyes once again, Laura couldn't see anything different. Whatever had happened just then to the room- that odd green light- hadn't changed anything... except.... Gasping, Laura's eyes widened as she was amazed at what she saw.  
  
Kyra, instead of being dead, was breathing, the rise and fall of her chest indicating that.  
  
What just happened here?' Laura wondered, eyes wide. A miracle...?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't worry, I'll explain everything that just happened in the last part, as usual... ^^ Until then, you'll just have to suffer in the fact that I know how this is ending and you don't.... *rolls her eyes* Well, yeah, obviously I know more, I'm kind of writing this story... sheesh, I can be such a weirdo at times... Kyra-chan no baka.....  
  
I personally feel that the ending was a bit rushed... eh, maybe, maybe not, but I have school to deal with now (^^! Spanish class is FUN! Como ta llamos? Ah, maomo Kyra-chan! Buinos Dias! Muy bien!' .....eh, yeah, whatever... I'm not too good yet, but it's fun to learn another language! Like Japanese! Konban wa, minna-san! Konban wa! Kyra-chan iko!' (eh.... that's not right... --;;;) I'm just weird...)  
  
ANYWAYS.... the BIG arigatou section....  
  
DCI: He has all the spoilers. In fact, I sent him every fic since GW 2 - 4 to him in advance.... *grins* Ah, yes, the benefits of being my friend and listening to my rantings... and badgering me endlessly. ^.~ Kidding, DCI-san! ^^;;  
  
Cybra: We haven't been talking as much, Cybra-chan. *starts wailing* You hate me! You hate me! *Iori and Matt whack her upside the head, and she gets her senses back* Oh, yeah... you have school, too... hai, Cybra-chan. *bows* *grins* Just finish that Kou-chan fic, will ya? ^^;  
  
HRW: Heya, buddy! *thinks* Ya know, I don't even know if HRW even *reads* this series... eh, whatever! ^^ You shall still get a nice l'il mention, cause you're probably my longest one-line buddy... yep, gomen ne, minna, but I've known her the longest... right? I mean... hmm... met Cybra after e-mailing her bout her Devimon's Disease fic.... hm.... *rambles on and on for awhile* (Hey, DCI, how'd I met you? *eek* I forgot... ^^;;; Mesa thinks I e-mailed ya or something.... *shrugs*)  
  
Liaka: K.J. says that you're now her new best friend... *wails* THAT'S NOT FAIR, LIAKA-CHAN, YOU WERE MY BUDDY FIRST! *smirk* Eh, kidding tomodachi! Be friends with K-chan, but don't talk bout me unless it's nice! ^^;;;; So, anyways, are you excited about being evil in Defenders of the Kawaii'? ^^;; Just don't hurt me... ^^;  
  
Grace: *hugs* Buddy! You didn't become friends with K-chan, and make her excessively annoy me by saying that you were her new best friend! Arigatou! *K-chan is seen in the backround, glaring* Geh! Iie, K.J., I was kiddin'... anyways, ya havin' fun writing Defenders of the Kawaii'? That's gonna be such a kewl fic! ^^ (*remembers that she needs to write her own part to the fic* *sweatdrops* *runs off to work on it*)  
  
Aquarius: WYAHH! Thank you SO SO SO SO much for that pic! Aquarius made me a pic for getting 100 fics with Chibimon on it! YEA! *jumps up and down* I love it so much! ARIGATOU! .....also..... The Chosen, part 5. I demand it. Now. It must have a lot of Izzy and Iori. *taps her foot impatiently* Come ON, Aquarius... what are you doing reading this?! TYPE! ^^;;; Really, I love that series! It's so kewl!  
  
That's it for now.... gomen nasai to my other buddies (~*Lys*~, Nikki, Kay, karei, K-1, ArcherXtreme, Kate, so forth...) but I wanted a long Big Arigatou section, and I really don't want to bypass an entire page to make it... hehe.... *sweatdrops* Anyways, also arigatou to Aynslesa-san.... *bows* My idol, totally.... *grovels* *eyes wide and starry* Such great fics! Sugoi!  
  
Anyways, Laura gets a bigger part cause DCI likes Laura. ^^ No one else has a real preference, so.... *pats her made-up character Laura on the back* You're liked, Laura! Be proud!  
  
Eh, this author's note it WAY too long. Arigatou for reading, and please review. Ja ne! Kyra-chan.


	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
**Gem Warriors 2 -- #8: Puzzles of the Mind**  
  


  
Izzy couldn't move. For some reason, it was as if he was trapped in an endless labyrinth of his own mind, a heavy red blanket holding him down. The cover was sweltering, and Izzy was having a hard time breathing from underneath it. That, and the fact that, for some reason, he was in so much pain... the worst that he had ever felt...   
  
Just being in this weird place irritated him, and Izzy desperately wanted to get out. But how?' he wondered, feeling the heavy blanket growing heavier and heavier as soon as he tried to move. For some reason, I just can't move... I feel so tired, though, maybe I'll just give up... go to sleep....'  
  
Suddenly, and idea struck him, and Izzy became more aware just with the thought of it. Obviously! I'm unconscious... the correct way to go about fixing this is to concentrate on something that I know is out there...' Izzy thought, trying to think of something to concentrate on. It was hard at first, as his thoughts were quite fuzzy, but after awhile, a picture of a large, bug-like digimon- Tentomon.  
  
Okay, Izzy, just concentrate...' Izzy thought, trying hard to understand the puzzles of the mind. Unfortunately, nothing was happening. After awhile, Izzy realized what it was. Oh... my subconscious knows that Tentomon isn't really out there. I'll have to focus on something that I know is out there.' After thinking about the problem, Izzy decided to concentrate on Kyra, one of the leaders of the Gem Warriors. Also, the person who he was last with before he had collapsed.  
  
It was quite complicated, but Izzy was never one to just give up. After a few minutes (hours?) of concentrating, Izzy felt the blanket of unconsciousness lift slowly off of him, and he suddenly became aware of his senses once again- smell, touch, hearing, taste, vision... all of them, one by one.  
  
The first one to return was his sense of smell, surprisingly. He could smell the air around him, and, surprisingly enough, the smell of some kind of food- perhaps sushi, but Izzy couldn't be sure. After his sense of smell returned, Izzy discovered that his sense of touch was coming back to him as well. He could feel cool sheets below him, and Izzy figured that he was lying on a bed of some kind.  
  
Hearing and taste both came back to him at the same time, and Izzy could feel the soreness of his throat. As his hearing returned more forcefully, Izzy was sure that he could he the sounds of worried arguing... distinctly, he could pick out the voices of Matt, Tai, Davis, and Yolei, but the other voices were blurred.  
  
Still waiting for his vision to return, and for him to be able to lift the lead-heavy eyelids that were blocking his sight, Izzy listened to the conversation that was going on. He couldn't hear it all, but briefly, Izzy caught a few words from Yolei, who was sounding very loud and angry.  
  
I don't -- why we have to --! Izzy -- Cody -- hurt and unconscious, and -- knows -- happened to Kyra?!  
  
After taking in the strange sentence, Izzy finally began to feel his vision returning. Summoning up all of his strength, Izzy forced his eyelids opened, and blinked in the harsh bright light that met him. Blearily, Izzy turned his head slightly, and tried to make out the shapes of his friends as his eyes adjusted to the lights.  
  
a voice from above asked, and before Izzy could turn his head to see who it was, the voice said cheerfully, Hey, everyone! Izzy's awake now! Blinking a few times, Izzy could see that the voice' was actually Sora, and she was smiling down at Izzy with a cheerful grin.  
  
Struggling to sit up, Izzy looked at his friends, and deducted that everyone was there- with the exception of Cody and Kyra, who weren't anywhere to be seen. Izzy rubbed his eyes, trying once again to become adjusted to the light, and he looked up at his friends, the Gem Warriors included. What happened? I feel like I just got run over by a bus... no, scratch that, a train.  
  
Maria grinned. Eh, it was something like that.  
  
Actually, you were attacked by the person who was after Knowledge. Laura said, ignoring Maria. Apparently, the fact that Cody was captured wasn't it's real intent. See, Tai has told me that you were the Digidestined of Knowledge before Cody was, but now that Cody used the power of Knowledge, he was the one tracked instead of you, Izzy, because he was shown as the person who used the Knowledge power.  
  
Izzy raised an eyebrow, realizing the logic of this. Then, narrowing his eyes slightly, Izzy asked, But why was he after me anyway?  
  
Who knows? Yolei said, and then she frowned. But Cody won't wake up. He's not really injured at all, it's just like he's in a coma. Izzy saw Yolei clenched her fists in an effort not to get angry, and then she said, But Laura said that Cody might wake up when you and Kyra did... Suddenly, Yolei's eyes lit up, and she looked to the right. Izzy followed her gaze to see Cody lying motionless in another bed in the room.  
  
Yolei frowned. Maybe Kyra needs to wake up too...  
  
She is really worried about Cody.' Izzy thought, and frowned slightly. Looking up at Laura, he asked, Where are we, anyway?  
  
T.K.'s apartment. Laura replied instantly, tucking a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear. You've been unconscious for a day. We told your okaasan that you were spending the night at Tai's, and Cody's okaasan thinks that he is at T.K.'s, so we're fine for awhile. I mean, we can't exactly have you going home unconscious and all, now can we? Also, Andri healed you, Kyra, and Cody, so I doubt that you'll be seeing much of her from now on- she's very tired.  
  
Laura then gestured for everyone to leave, and soon it was just the two of them in the room. Izzy frowned. What happened to Cody and Kyra, anyway? I mean, wasn't I the one that was hurt the worst?  
  
Now that everyone had left the room, Laura sat down on a bedside chair, apparently thinking about what Izzy had just asked. With Cody... I'm not quite sure. I believe that the man who attacked you-  
  
His name was Toman. Izzy interrupted. Kyra knew him.  
  
All right, Toman, then. Laura said, slightly upset about being interrupted, but she shrugged it off. Anyway, I believe that Toman, well, _rigged_ Cody, in a way. If you and Kyra died, then Cody would die. If you two lived, he would live. Since you both were unconscious, so was he. I suppose that Toman was positive that he'd kill you two, and he felt that that was the best way to get rid of Cody as well.  
  
Cody had to have been in that building... Izzy thought, frowning. Upamon tracked his scent. Izzy looked at Upamon as he said this, who was curled up next to an unconscious Cody. In any case, why hasn't Cody woken up? I mean, I'm awake, aren't I? So shouldn't Cody be at least responding a little?  
  
I'm afraid that isn't the case. Laura said calmly, also looking at the small boy. In order for Cody to wake up, Kyra will have to as well. And that's impossible.  
  
Izzy blinked. What do you mean, Laura?  
  
As for what happened to Kyra, Laura continued, as if she hadn't said anything before that, Kyra saved you, Izzy. She gave up her Celestial Energy to fight off Toman, and basically, she would have killed herself by doing that. But I believe that your Emerald energy saved her as well, by preventing the last of the Sapphire energy to attack Toman, and trapping in her body. Unfortunately...  
  
Izzy asked, his eyes narrowing. What happened?  
  
Kyra is now trapped within her own mind, Izzy. Laura explained. When your Emerald energy trapped her Sapphire energy inside her, it also locked her consciousness inside her. What I'm trying to say, Izzy, is that you are the only one who can rescue her.  
  
Izzy frowned. Why am I the only one?  
  
Because it was your energy that trapped her inside her own mind, Izzy. Laura explained. That was a good thing, you know. Kyra would have been dead otherwise, as well as Cody. I believe that Kyra didn't know about the connection, or she wouldn't have done that. Izzy, you have to remember one thing about this mission.  
  
Izzy paused before answering, realizing just then how different the two leaders of the Main Circuit were. Kyra would have given him a choice, it seemed, and let him decide. Laura, on the other hand, simply told him what he needed to do, and expected him to follow what she was saying, but she wasn't rash or impolite about it.  
  
What do I need to remember? Izzy asked quietly, taking a deep breath as he tried to summon up strength for what he was going to be doing.  
  
Laura gave Izzy a grim look. Both Kyra and Cody are depending on you, Izzy. If something happens, you'll all die.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_One step... at a time...  
One hope, then another...  
Who knows where this road may go?_  
  
Kyra frowned as she heard that song for the twenty-third time since she had become trapped in this stupid place. It's beginning to annoy me...' she thought, annoyed that she was trapped inside her own mind, of all places. Well, considering that I should be dead, I really am not the one to complain...'  
  
_Back to... who I was...  
Off to find my future...  
Things my heart still needs to know._  
  
Sheesh, where is the plug to turn that irritating song off? Kyra wondered out loud, and she knew that she actually did like the song. It was from Anastasia, a movie that she had seen somewhere before... she often sang the song to herself when she was alone, and it seemed only proper that it would be playing here. But really... every song gets annoying after awhile...'  
  
Kyra began to ignore the song again, and she looked out onto her surroundings, sighing. She knew that she was in her mind, but the place that she was in now was an exact replica of Koushiro's stream, back on Kaneoti. It was actually a really pretty place, with the sun shining- well, in her mind.   
  
But for some reason, Kyra didn't want to get up and do anything. In fact, it seemed like she was growing weaker and weaker as the minutes passed, and she didn't like that feeling. It was almost as if she had been caught, and this was all just a strange way to torture her.  
  
If it is, it's working.' Kyra thought, annoyed beyond belief. Sighing and leaning back against the a tree, Kyra looked down at herself, knowing already that she was in her blue t-shirt and jeans, but bored enough to look again. It was then that she realized the extent of the actual danger that she was in.  
  
Kami-sama...' Kyra thought, horrified. She was looking at the skin on her arm, which was slowly but surely becoming translucent. The same was happening to her clothes as she checked, and Kyra realized that she was almost able to actually pass her hand through her arm.  
  
I'm fading away...'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Izzy stepped out onto the new land- which was, apparently, Kyra's mind. This would almost be funny if it wasn't horrifying and dangerous.' Izzy thought numbly, remembering what Laura had said about Kyra and Cody depending on him. Yeah, sure. No pressure, Izzy.' Izzy thought sarcastically, cautiously walking through a strange place in Kyra's mind.  
  
Suddenly, as he walked a few steps, he came face to face with a foggy mist, which was simply floating in the air. It wasn't like normal fog, though, considering that it was only existing in that one area. In fact... Now that Izzy looked around, he could see a whole bunch of fog bubbles, all simply floating in the air. Frowning slightly, but curious, Izzy stepped into the bubble.  
  
  
_ a voice shouted, and I turned to see Maria coming to me with a grin spread on her face. Tu cupleaños, Kyra!  
  
I grinned. I'm only nine, Maria! Congratulate me when I'm eighteen.  
  
But birthdays are important! Maria said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards where Amon was standing. C'mon, Kyra-chan, we're going to sing you a birthday song that I learned when I was little! It's in Spanish, and I know you'll like it! ¿Por favor, Kyra?  
  
I laughed. Maria was always happy about how she was Mexican. She said that she took great pride in her heritage. Looking back up at Maria, I said, Sure, Mari-chan, let's go._  
  
  
Izzy blinked, and jerked back out of the memory. These are Kyra's memories... now I get it.' Izzy thought, stepping back so that he wouldn't accidentally step into another one. Looking out onto the path, Izzy saw that the memories were different colors. In fact, the one that he had just stepped into was a sunny yellow.  
  
Looking at a mauve colored one, Izzy raised an eyebrow. I might as well see what the order of the colors are.' he thought, stepping up to the reddish-colored mist. I'm sure that Kyra won't mind.' With that, Izzy stepped into the mist, preparing himself for another memory.  
  
_I frowned, looking at Jason. Look, I just don't want to go. Take Laura.  
  
Laura doesn't like hiking! Jason said, angry. Why don't you want to go?!  
  
JUST BECAUSE! I shouted back, getting angry myself. Stop bothering me, already! Ask Maria or something!  
  
Maria will kill me before we even get to the river! Derek is in one of his weird meditations, and Andri is working on her palmtop. You're the only one who can! Jason replied, his face turning red in anger. Then, as he realized that I was acting weird, he stopped yelling and gave me a curious look. Kyra-chan, what's wrong?  
  
I muttered, turning and beginning to walk away.  
  
No, really, what's wrong, Kyra? Jason asked, pursuing me. Look, you don't have to go hiking, I was just irritated. Kyra-chan, c'mon, you're acting weird.  
  
I'm perfectly fine, Jay-kun, really. I said, lying through my teeth. I'm just hungry. Ja ne! Saying this, I began to run to my room, my sanctuary, pretending that I was just hungry. I felt bad about ditching Jason like that, but I'd make up some story later..._  
  
  
Izzy stepped away from that memory, a bit sad for Kyra. I wonder what was actually bothering her?' Izzy thought, curious like Jason had been. Shrugging it off, Izzy began to walk down the path again, avoiding the memories that were within the fog bubbles. Now that he knew what the order of the colors were (the lighter they were, the happier the memory, and vise-versa), Izzy had no reason to invade Kyra's privacy like this.  
  
As he walked, Izzy recalled how he had gotten into Kyra's mind in the first place. Derek had established a link to Kyra, but since the link prevented anyone but Izzy to go through, Derek was unable to follow him. Izzy was alone in Kyra's mind, and he knew, from what Laura had told him, that he had to move fast.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy caught sight of something that not only intrigued him, it scared him as well. A black fog bubble?' Izzy thought, looking at the mist standing before him. Realizing that Kyra was nearby, Izzy was planning on simply passing it by, but something about the fact that it was the only black fog that he had seen so far, Izzy decided to look at the memory inside.  
  
  
_I ran through the doorway of the castle, worry seeping through my veins. Looking around, I saw Koushiro standing up, looking down at a fallen Piedmon, a sword on the ground beside him. Hearing the sound of us arriving, Koushiro looked up, and smiled as he saw us.  
  
But he didn't see that Piedmon wasn't fallen anymore. I gasped as I saw Piedmon grab Koushiro's sword, and lift it up high over his head. I screamed, horrified.  
  
Koushiro turned his head, but it was too late. The sword plunged down, piercing into Koushiro's back, and the auburn-haired boy fell with a jerk. I screamed again, tears filling my eyes, as I ran to my best friend. Looking down at him, I could see that he was dead.  
  
I felt a pang hit hard in my chest, a certain kind of inner pain that I've never felt before. My stomach clenched as I realized that this was my best friend, my oldest and greatest friend... he was the one lying there. My eyes swam with tears as I realized just how painful it must have been for him...  
  
Dead..._  
  
  
Izzy jerked away from the memory, eyes wide and horrified. That was me.' Izzy realized, recalling the boy in the memory. It had been him, sure enough. Maybe a few years younger, but that was definitely me who was killed.' Izzy blinked, staring at the black fog bubble with a look of amazement.   
  
Realizing that Kyra was close, Izzy slowly stepped away from the mist, shaking. I'll ask Kyra later.' Izzy thought, still frightened over the fact that he had just seen himself get murdered- by Piedmon, of all people. How does Kyra even know Piedmon? They weren't here when we defeated him.'  
  
Izzy frowned as he thought this, but he didn't miss the blocked door as he walked up to it. Lifting the object that blocked it, Izzy opened the door quietly, and looked around the room that he walked into, looking around for Kyra. Suddenly seeing the auburn-haired girl, Izzy gasped.  
  
Kyra was nearly invisible! Quickening his pace, Izzy walked over to the fading girl, and touched her on the shoulder, causing Kyra to open her eyes slightly and look up at him with a tired and weary expression on her face. Blinking slightly, Kyra asked,   
  
Kyra, we have to leave! Izzy replied, ignoring the fact that she had called him Koushiro. Kyra simply shook her head slightly, her eyes again threatening to close, and Izzy frowned. Why not, Kyra?! You know that you can't just stay in here; that would be suicide!  
  
I'm too tired... Kyra said softly, her shoulders slumping. I can't move...  
  
Izzy glared at Kyra. He wasn't angry at her, but if him being angry would get her to move, then he'd act like it. Kyra, you have to get up NOW! I am not taking no for an answer, so either you get up, or we'll both die, withering away our lives. Is that what you want, Kyra?!  
  
Kyra blinked, and Izzy saw that he was getting through to her. Iie... I don't...  
  
All right then, get up! Izzy said, and reached down to help her. You told me before that I had to fight whether I wanted to or not, and now it's my turn to say the same thing to you. Izzy pulled a weak Kyra to her feet, where she wavered a bit, but eventually was steady on her feet.  
  
I guess... Kyra said, looking like she wanted to sit down again, even though her face was now set with a grim sort of determination.  
  
Right! Now focus on... um... Izzy replied, briefly remembering the memory that he had just seen, and then shaking his head. Look, Kyra, we just have to get out of here. If we stay here any longer, you'll fade away, and kill both me and Cody. At Kyra's confused look, Izzy simply replied, Don't ask. But c'mon, we have to go...  
  
Kyra shook her head. We can just leave from here. I'll just concentrate, and we'll go back. Closing her eyes, and taking Izzy's hand, Kyra began to concentrate hard, or, at least, she was as far as Izzy could see. For a few moments, nothing happened...  
  
Suddenly, Izzy felt a rush of air, and his surroundings disappeared as he felt himself leaving the area...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was nearly two days after the incident with Toman, and Kyra was sitting in a nearby park, waiting for the other Gem Warriors to arrive, so that they could leave for Kaneoti again. Looking down at the grass that she was sitting on, Kyra couldn't help but remember when she was trapped inside her own mind.  
  
Cody was fine, now. Once Kyra and Izzy had returned to their own consciousness, Cody had woken up, much to the happiness of Yolei. Of course, Cody was very shaken from the whole event with Toman, and had become very reserved- well, more reserved than usual- for awhile as he tried to work out what had happened.  
  
For some reason, though, Izzy had become more reserved as well, and hadn't said much to Kyra since that day. I can't blame him.' Kyra thought, frowning. He saved me by going into my mind... I'm sure that he saw a few things that might have surprised him. Like, for instance, his death?'  
  
a voice asked, and Kyra looked up to see Izzy, laptop in hand.   
  
Here it comes...' Kyra thought briefly, and raised an eyebrow. Hai, Izzy-san?  
  
Izzy bit his lip as he sat down beside her, and then sighed. Look, Kyra. I know that there is something that you're not telling us, and I don't really blame you, but...  
  
You want to know. Kyra said, finishing his sentence. As Izzy nodded, Kyra looked down at her hands, and began to speak. Well, I don't know how to explain most of it, but the up and down of it is this- in another timeline, you were my best friend. We both know that you're Emerald, and in that timeline, you were a Gem Warrior along with us, and not a Digidestined.  
  
Izzy nodded. Okay, so I was a Gem Warrior then. But how did I die?  
  
That's the weird part. Kyra said. You see, the Main Circuit of the Gem Warriors were sent to the Digiworld, to help Piedmon. Now, it's not what it sounds like. Kyra hastily added as Izzy's eyes widened. You see, Toman... well, he was the man who attacked us, you know, and he was the advisor of the Gem Warriors in that timeline. He, of course, wasn't suppose to be, and we figured out that we were on the wrong side.  
  
Biting his lip, Izzy nodded again, and then began to try and finish the story himself. Let me guess. Piedmon was angry that you changed sides, so he tried to kill me? And in the end, he did?  
  
You saw the murder, didn't you? Kyra asked, and Izzy nodded grimly. Well, yes, that's about it. After that, I realized about the timeline... it was wrong. Right here, the timeline we're in now- this is the right one, Izzy. You're destined to be a Digidestined, not a Gem Warrior, and no one can change that.  
  
Izzy looked at his own hands, and Kyra noticed a small glint of gold shimmering in his hands. What's that? she asked, pointing to the item that he was holding. Blinking, Izzy looked at the object, and held it up for Kyra to see. It was a golden cross necklace, with an emerald gem in the center. Kyra could see intricate designs on the cross, and looked up at Izzy with a wide-eyed expression. Where'd you get that?  
  
At this old antique shop. Izzy explained. They didn't want it, apparently. Apparently, no one had wanted to buy it, so they gave it to me... I really didn't get that, but I've had it in my pocket the whole time that you and the other Gem Warriors were here. Holding the necklace out to Kyra, Izzy asked, Do you want it? I mean, what am I going to do with a necklace?  
  
Kyra smiled, and took the necklace from Izzy's hands. Looking down at the cross, she said, Arigatou, Izzy-san. You really don't know how much this means to me... After she said this, they sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from the birds in the trees. Until...  
  
Awww, how cute!  
  
C'mon, minna, kiss already!  
  
Jay-kun, you are SO RUDE!  
  
Kyra's head snapped up to see Tai, Jason, and Maria standing there looking at her with laughter in their eyes. Tai and Jason were red from not laughing, and Maria was torn between laughing and being angry at Jason. The group of kids eventually all broke down laughing, rolling in the dirt of the park.  
  
Kyra clenched her fists around the necklace in a brief attempt to stop herself from murdering them all right there. Looking up at Izzy, who was blushing brightly, she asked, I don't suppose you would mind if I killed them, right? I mean, it's no big loss to humankind, ne?  
  
Izzy shook his head, the blush on his cheeks dying down. No. Go ahead, mutilate them.  
  
All right. Kyra said, standing up. Turning to Tai, Jason, and Maria, she said, You three are _so_ dead. Tai, Jason, and Maria all looked up as they heard Kyra walking towards them, and their eyes widened. All at once, one singular word was heard coming loudly from all of their mouths.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Izzy sat by his computer that night, pondering. One his computer screen was a picture of all of the Gem Warriors and Digidestined, the picture that they had taken just before the Gem Warriors had to leave. Kyra had refrained from hurting Tai, Jason, and Maria too much, but Izzy had heard her telling Jason and Maria that they had better watch their backs from then on.  
  
Looking at the picture, Izzy smiled as he remembered the scene. Cody was standing in front of Kyra, who had kneeled down and hugged the small boy around the shoulders. In the picture, Izzy saw himself looking down at her with a laughing look in his eyes, and Kyra was giving the screen a thumbs up as she hugged Cody. Another thing that was really odd was that Chibimon was sitting on her head, and looking at the camera with a curious look.  
  
Shutting his computer down, Izzy's thoughts turned serious as he thought of the story that Kyra had told him, and he sat down on his bed. I hope that she's okay now... I mean, she had seemed pretty depressed.' Izzy thought, yawning. Lying down on his bed, the moonlight shining through the window, Izzy realized just how tired he really was. Before he slipped into the darkness of sleep, a single thought penetrated Izzy's mind.  
  
I wonder if we'll see each other again?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *gasp* The Second Saga! Tis finished! *jumps up and down, hugging her muse Matt, and her part-time muse Iori* YEA! Wowies... wasn't it just July that I finished the First Saga? Or August? Eesh.... ^^! Mesa happy!  
  
Big Arigatou Section- Cybra, HRW, Aquarius, ~Kay~ Liaka, Grace Dragondale, karei, K-1, Aynslesa, ~*Lys*~, Nikki Ishida, and ArcherXtreme.  
  
And now, the biggest thank you of them all- DCI. ARIGATOU! I really appreciate how you give me constructive criticism, and tell me what to change about my fics! You are so great to bounce ideas off of, and I REALLY appreciate your support for this fic! ^^! Thank you so so so so much!  
  
Okaysies.... basically, the only thing that you should remember about this fic is this- that necklace that Izzy gave Kyra is very important. Remember it. Anyways, the next saga is the last one, the Third Saga, entitled:  
  


**Gem Warriors -- The Third Saga**  
(The Return of Sapphire)  


  
Ah, yes, more of this fic. Note: The third saga is a romance between, yes, Kyra & Koushiro. Before you all start moaning (*sigh* I can hear you already...) I'm not going to have it be completely cliched... just a little bit. ^.~ Also, I'm using the names of some of the authors in this fic.  
  
ATTENTION! I *really* need a few names for people in the Third Saga. I already have a few (Liaka, Grace, Nikki, Lys, Alan (DCI) (heh, heh... whether you want to or not, DCI)), but I need a few more. ALSO... I don't know if Jehana even *reads* this fic... if you do, could I use your name? And if she doesn't see this, could someone in contact with her ask her to e-mail about it? Arigatou! Also, Izzy's Aurora, could you contact me, too? E-mail: Kyra_Ice5@hotmail.com  
  
Well, if anyone wants to volunteer their name (remember, it has to be something at least relatively normal... I love out of the ordinary ones, but I'm not accepting, ah, MattzHot' or something for a name... ^^; Hehe...), please say so in the review, cause I need a few. Also, you can say a preference of where you want your name. (Note: Nikki already has Matt. Sorry, folks. Also, Kate, do you want to be Tai's wife? That kind of stuff.)  
  
Well, arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan


End file.
